Twilight Academy
by darkestofhunters
Summary: What happens it Alice Cullen get captured by Dimitri and the rest of the Guardians? How will Jasper and the rest of the Cullens handle it? Will Alice have time to explain how she is or will Dimitri kill her right away? Twilight/Vampire Academy X-over R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**APOV**

I** was sitting on the couch next to Jasper watching Renesmee play with Jacob when all of a sudden I flew into a vision. I was standing in a house, not far by, that was littered with three or four dead bodies. I realized immediately that the bodies have all been drained of their blood. The house was bloody and many windows were broken. I also noticed that there were three large male vampires walking out the door. I was appalled that they would just leave the mess behind. If you're going to be that way and at least clean up after yourselves.**

**I snapped back to see Jasper staring at me.**

**"Jazz, I need to see Carlisle," I said as I stood up from the couch. I couldn't leave those people like that. I needed to make sure that they were treated with respect. Yeah I know its weird but I've always had a high respect for the dead and I couldn't just leave their families to see them like that. Anyway I was good at fabricating evidence.**

**"What happened? What did you see?" he asked. I felt bad for keeping him out of date so I decided to tell him even though he probably won't let me go alone.**

**"I saw our neighbors. They were murdered by a group of vampires and the bodies need to be disposed of properly," I said as he held my hand and stood up himself.**

**"Alice it's not your job to clean up after lazy vampires," he said as he tried to pull me back down on the couch. He just doesn't understand that even though I'm doing this for them it also helps us.**

**"Jazz, we need to fix this or we could end up in trouble. You know how corrupted the human system government is," I said resisting his pull. The humans send thousands of innocent people to jail every day. I needed to talk to Carlisle though, to see if what I'm doing is right. I heard Edward and Bella walk through the front door laughing and cuddling happily. I tried to keep my mind on pleasant things but Edward was able to see that I was upset about something.**

**"Alice, what's wrong?" Edward asked walking over to me.**

**"Nothing really," I said trying to keep my thoughts away from what I saw but apparently it wasn't working. So instead of saying, or thinking, anything I just ran up to my room to get changed. I was back down in a flash wearing an old hoodie from Areopostale and some ratty jeans. Jasper smiled at me and I returned it.**

**"That was fast," he said. I grinned.**

**"Well you know me, out of my clothes in a hurry when it's necessary," I said causing Jacob to gag. We headed to the house that I saw in my vision. When we arrived inside I found out that it was worse than I saw it was. Jasper looked around the whole house then frowned.**

**"I don't think there's anything we can do here besides burning the whole thing down," he said.**

**"Okay then, go get some wood," I said. He stared at me for a second like I was insane.**

**"I didn't really mean it," he said still staring at me like I should be in some sort of asylum. I hated it when he looked at me like that.**

**"Well don't you think that whoever is related to these people would rather hear about an accidental fire or some cold-blooded serial killer?" I said placing a hand on my hip for emphasis. He sighed and went outside. He had a ways to go if he wanted to keep it inconspicuous. I started to putter around the blood-ridden house trying to ignore the delicious scent. I heard some rustling coming from outside the house and I just dismissed it as either Jasper or some unfortunate creature.**

**Suddenly, I felt a dart of some sort hit me in the back of the neck. It's been a long time since I've felt something that can be classified under the category of pain. I suddenly felt dizzy but I managed to pull the dart from my neck. It was small with a little red feather at the end. I spun around to see who had done it and I faced a very tall man with brown hair and big brown eyes like Bella's used to be. He quickly, too quickly to be human, knocked my feet from under me. I didn't know how to react because I could hear this guy's pulse racing but he didn't move like a human.**

**I stood up to try and talk some sense into the man but was soon ambushed by other large men and one woman. I didn't want to hurt them but if they kept this up they were dead. One threw a punch in my direction and I dogged it quickly. I growled trying to intimidate them but they didn't seem fooled by my bluff. I felt another dart hit me and I passed out onto the floor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hokay, so here's the Earth...wait! Wrong show! Anywho, I just wanted to let all three of you who reveiwed know that i appreciate it a lot. You guys made my Saturday. Lucky you! Just to let you know that Alice isn't a wimp and she doesn't let people beat up on her. In this amazing Chapter she owns with snappy wordplay. Now i will shup up and let you read stuff that you actually care about! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

**I woke up in a steel truck that seemed to be going north. My head ached still and it felt like I was beaten by a metal rod that could actually hurt me. I had no idea who or what those people were who attacked me. All I knew was that Jasper wasn't going to like this. A sudden depression washed over me at the realization that I might not ever see my family again. Whoever was driving hit a bump that made me hit my head on the floor. I groaned and sat up. I tried focusing my hearing on the voices of the drivers but whatever they shot me with seriously messed me up.**

**"What do you think Dimitri is going to do with her?" said a deep male voice.**

**"I don't know, but I think he's going to try and get information on the others Strigori from her," said another male voice. What in hopping hell is a "Strigoi"? They've obviously made a mistake.**

**"I would sure hate to be her when Dimitri gets a hold of her," the first guy said snickering slightly. Apparently this Dimitri guy is bad news. I could take him though, Jasper taught me all I need to know about fighting. Anyway, I still don't know what these people are, and if they are people at all. The truck slammed to a halt and my body crashed into the wall. Stupid evil truck of doom. The doors opened and I realized that I was night. At least I wouldn't sparkle but that also means that I have no clue as to how long I've been unconscious.**

**"Are you going to cooperate or are we going to have to get violent?" said the first man.**

**"Ooo, I'm **_**so**_** scared," I said sarcastically. I dogged another blow from guy number two and stepped out of the evil truck by myself. I saw the big brown haired man standing in front of me trying to intimidate me, and it was working. He was nearly six foot four, taller than Jasper who is six foot two, and defiantly taller than little five foot me. **

**"You should be sweetie," the tall brown haired man said. I was glad I decided to wear jeans and my converse today or I'd be in major trouble. I was lead by the tall man into a room that was purely white. There were no windows except one of those windows that the people on the other side could see out of when you can't. There was a shiny metal table with a matching chair bolted to the ground in the direct center of the room. There were silver plated chains opposite the long window and the lights were blinding. If only they had rooms like this in the asylum I was at. Then maybe I would remember more about my past. The door shut behind us and I heard the tumblers move locking us inside.**

"**Am I going to have to chain you up or are you going to behave like a good little girl," the tall man said like he was talking to a child. He was really starting to irk me by using that tone. What was he, like twenty four?**

"**Don't talk to me like I'm a child. I'm probably old enough to be your grandmother," I snapped. He moved toward me like he was going to hit me but he glanced back at the window and moved toward the chair instead.**

"**Fine then, tell me where the rest of them are?" he said angrily. I had no clue what this moron was talking about.**

"**The rest of what?" I asked, tapping my foot and folding my arms across my chest.**

"**The Strigoi," he said, folding his arms as well.**

"**Ya lost me at Strigoi?" I said utterly confused.**

"**Don't play dumb with me, that act only works with the blondes," he snapped. Rosalie would kill him for that crack. What was I going to do? I had no idea what he's talking about.**

"**Really, I have no clue what you are talking about?"**

"**It's what you are genius," he said, starting to become impatient. I was able to put two and two together and I figured out why they brought me here.**

"**Oh my God, you think I killed those people don't you?" I said, shocked. They thought I had murdered those people.**

"**No, I know you murdered those Dhampirs and Moroi," he snapped, standing up violently and with amazing speed. I felt so confused. But before I could do anything I snapped into a vision.**

* * *

**Hey, Jazz's girl here, sorry to leave a cliff hanger for you but i couldn't resist. I'm afraid if I don't get more reviews though I will have to stop writing because I will be too depressed to go on jk but really R&R please. If ya'll have never read Vampire Academy then you should. I don't own Either Twilight or Vampire Academy...damn...the amazingly amazing Stephenie Meyer and Richelle Mead do. Ttyl (type to ya later). Jasper out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's (annoying) Note: Now lookie here punk, gimme the money or your gonna be swimmin with the Goldie the Goldfish, got it?! Oh, my bad. Sorry you had to see that folks. Anywho this is one spiffy chapter. And just to let cha know, I used some quotes from the Vampire Academy book. We all know the amazing end of Chapter 20 right??? Well I used that for this FanFic baby. Okie dokie then! LET THE PLAY BEGIN!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**APOV**

**I was standing back at home and I smiled, but it quickly vanished when I saw Jasper on the couch with his head in his hands. I wanted to go over to him and hold him and tell him that it was alright. Esme and Bella were sitting on both sides of him. Esme's face looked solemn as she rubbed Jasper's back. His head snapped up and I caught a glimpse of his face. It looked ten times worse than Edward's had when Bella was pregnant. He looked both furious and far beyond sad. I wouldn't admit to it, but he looked hopeless.**

**"I can't stand it," he said, standing up. I though of the irony, he can't stand it and yet he decides to stand up. I chuckled but kept watching Jasper pace around the room. Edward appeared from somewhere in the house with Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle by his side.**

**"What do you suggest we do Jazz?" Edward said. Jasper growled at him and continued pacing.**

**"I don't know but I can't just stand here and do nothing," he said sitting back down on the couch. Again I chuckled at the irony.**

**"Jasper, please calm down," Carlisle said soothingly. Jasper stood back up and glared at Carlisle and actually growled at him.**

**"I can't calm down! Alice is my whole world, and now I feel like my whole world is missing," he snapped. I wanted to run over to him and kiss him full on the lips, but that was impossible. I noticed the looks on the rest of my family and smiled. They all cared about me so much.**

**"Don't worry Jasper," Edward said, walking over and putting a reassuring hand on Jasper's shoulder, "We'll do whatever it takes to find her."**

**"But they've taken her to the St. Vladimir's Academy, we can't get past the wards," he said. Bella stood up and asked the question that I couldn't ask.**

**"What the heck are you two talking about?"**

**"St. Vladimir's is a school where Moroi and Dhampirs are trained in magic and in self-defense," Edward said. Jasper nodded in agreement. Again, Bella read my mind.**

**"What are Moroi and Dhampirs?"**

**"Moroi are living vampires and Dhampirs are a mix of Moroi and human," Jasper said sounding miserable.**

**"Like Renesmee?" Bella questioned.**

**"Not really, see we are what they call Strigoi. We are the dead vampires. They fear our kind because apparently Moroi blood is powerful and they fear that we are going to take it. That's where the Dhampirs come in as Guardians. They protect the Moroi from Strigoi," Edward said. And know one thought to tell me this sooner? Did they expect me to know everything already?**

**"Alice must be so scared and confused," Jasper said, "She doesn't know any of this."**

**"Why didn't you tell her?" Rosalie asked, as though it were obvious.**

**"Because we didn't think we had a problem with them," Carlisle said, shaking his head, "After all, they reside mostly in Russia and Europe and the closest to us are St. Vladimir's and that's all the way in Montana."**

**"Well it sure is a hell of a problem now!" Rosalie snapped. I never knew Rosalie could actually care about someone like that other than Emmett.**

**"I say we head down to Montana and kick the life outta those stupid little Moroi," Emmett said. That's just so like Emmett.**

**"If only it was that easy," Jasper said, "We can't get past the wards."**

**"What are wards?" Bella asked.**

**"Magical rings to block out our kind. They work because magic is life and we are kinda dead," Emmett said. Bella's eyes lit up and I knew she had an idea, and so did everyone else.**

**"Well, spit it out Bella," Rosalie snapped.**

**"We can't get in---"**

**"We've already established that Bella," Jasper snapped.**

**"But the wolves can," she finished. Jasper's eyes lit up as well and I thought I saw the shadow of hope behind them. The picture faded and was replaced with another one. It was the tall brown-haired man, but his face wasn't cold or cruel. It actually looked hind of happy. He was with another person. She was a young girl, not even eighteen yet. She had beautiful brown hair and a figure that rivaled Rosalie's. The picture wasn't clear which meant that it was uncertain and far in the future. The girl was wearing a LBD that flattered her ever curve too much. His eyes were so filled with love and adoration for the girl. They seemed to be in his bedroom which made me think that this would be a very awkward vision. The love in his eyes were gone and replaced with worry and seriousness.**

**"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding worried. They had gotten closer to each other and he realized it too. She quickly kissed his chest and he stepped back in surprise.**

**"Rose! What are you doing?" he exclaimed.**

**"What do you think?" the girl named Rose said.**

**"Are you drunk?" he asked, holing out his hand to keep the space between them.**

**"Don't I wish," she snorted, but then turned into a sad little child, "I thought you wanted to---don't you think I'm pretty?" she said innocently.**

**"Rose, I don't know what's going on, but you need to go back to your room," he said. She moved towards him again and he grabbed her wrists. His expression changed into the one full of love again, but now it seemed uncontrolled. He released her wrists and pulled her to him. She smiled at him as he moved his hand up her neck and twined it into her hair. He brushed his lips against her and sighed.**

**"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked. Jesus, I needed to get outta this vision before it becomes rated R. He stared at her with seriousness but the love in them never died though.**

**"I think you are beautiful," he said in a way that made me long for Jasper.**

**"Beautiful?" Rose questioned as though she's never been called that before.**

**"You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes," he said. Watching the love between them made me think of the first time Jasper and I kissed. It had been the same night that we met. He was so incredibly nervous, like he didn't know what to do. I was so young then and he had been so much older than me. They kissed again, more fiercely than before. He had a desire in his eyes that looked familiar and I knew exactly where this was going. He lifted her LBD over her head and managed to never stop kissing at the same time. Now that was skill.**

**"You . . . you got rid of that dress fast. I thought you liked it Dimitri?" she questioned. He grinned at her.**

**"I don like it. I love it," Dimitri said as he pulled her over to his bed. Before I knew what hit me, I was back in the white room with Dimitri. I smiled to myself at his cold expression. Can you say leverage? He's going to regret the day he took me from the man I love.**

**"Did you hear a word I said?" he said coolly. I just kept smiling like an idiot.**

**"So, Dimitri, who's Rose?" I asked, still smiling like an insane person. My question caught him off his guard and he looked shocked.**

**"She's . . . she's just . . . I'm just her teacher," he snapped. I marveled in the fact that I found the soft spot in the big bad Dimitri.**

**"**_Sure_**," I said laughing to myself. He glanced at the window and then lunged for me. He held me up against the wall.**

**"Leave her out of this. What do you know and how do you know it?" he demanded, his voice echoing with rage. Why not try the truth?**

**"I saw you with her in a vision I had and I'm not stupid," I said. He seemed taken aback by my response.**

**"That's why your eye's glazed over," he said, lowering me from the wall slowly and releasing his grip. I nodded slowly as the realization sunk in. He had me corned still and he looked me over curiously.**

**"I didn't kill those people, ya know," I said.**

**"I knew you were different from the others. I've seen so many, I've killed so many. But there was never anything quite like you. Your eyes, they are gold," he paused. I nodded in encouragement, "Why?"**

* * *

**Great ending huh? Yeah I know I'm amazing. I think I made Alice a little bit too much like me though, with the being an awesome person thing. Jeeze, fine I'm not that amazing! DON'T JUDGE ME! Sorry about it being obnoxiously long though. I would just like to remind my readers that I do not and never will own Twilight and Vampire Academy or the awesome characters in these books, Stephenie Meyer and Richelle Mead do. And yes, I admit it, they are awesomer than I am (but I'm come pretty close right???) Fine! Be like that! JK JK JK (Jasper's Kidding) hahahaha I'm funny...whatever... (and BTW and LBD is a little black dress in case you didn't know)**

**~Love (and I'm not a creeper) Jasper's Girl (psh don't I wish)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: You come to me on the night of my brother's wedding... Oh hey guys just taking care of some business ***slide's gun underneath desk whilst whistling inconspicuously***. So this chapter's not that long or as amazing as the first three chapters. For all of you who know Dimitri well this chapter kind of reminds me of how he is with Natasha Ozera. Alice also seems a little dazed in this chapter but whatever. Now...WHAT'S THE BUZZ! TELL ME WHATS'A HAPPENIN! (That would be Jesus Christ Superstar by Andyrew Loyd Webber)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**APOV**

**I explained to him how my family differs from the other vampires in our world. He seemed open to listening to me but he also seemed skeptical. He nodded his head a lot and didn't interrupt me at all which meant that he was actually listening.**

**"So you didn't kill the Moroi in the house?" he finally said.**

**"Haven't we established that already?"**

**"Just making sure," he said smiling slightly.**

**"So how's Rose?" I asked winking. He sighed and slumped down against the wall.**

**"She's amazing, beautiful, sarcastic, irritable, irresponsible, wild, and off-limits," he said sighing again. Poor guy has it really bad for this girl.**

**"Well, not really. The same rules don't apply to us like they do humans," I said, "after all, my husband is years older than I am."**

**"It's not the same thing Alice," he said with a hint of sadness. It's amazing how about an hour ago he was threatening me and now we're chatting like bffs?**

**"It kinda is and you can't help who you fall in love with," I said. He smiled at me and I returned it, "Speaking of which, can I go home now?"**

**"I'm sorry but that's not up to me, I'm not the head of the school's Guardians," he said shaking his head. Crap, now I have to explain all over again. He seemed to see my reaction and he added, "Don't worry, and if I believe you so will Alberta."**

**"Peachy, at this rate I'm never going to get home," I said slumping next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and if I could cry I would've been. I miss my Jasper. I miss my family.**

**"She's bound to believe you," he said reassuringly, "But there's one thing I don't get."**

**"What?" I said, not in the mood for more questions.**

**"If you didn't kill them, then who did?" he questioned.**

**"I don't know, there were three men in my vision but I couldn't see them clearly. I was too stressed out about the mess and how it would endanger my family's secret," I said. Just think, if I never had that vision, if I never went to that stupid house, than I would be sitting on the couch with Jasper and everything would be alright.**

**"What, do you have some kind of maternal compulsive cleaning disorder?" he said with a light chuckle. He stood up and glanced at the heavy duty watch on his wrist.**

**"No! I just can't stand a mess that's all," I said, "and MCCD is a real disorder ya know."**

**"No it's not. I have to go now. Sleep is kind of necessary for people like me," he said.**

**"Don't normal people sleep when it's nighttime?" I asked feeling confused again. Will I ever understand what's going on at this place?**

**"At St. Vladimir's our days and nights are backwards. We sleep during the day and classes are during the night. It's because the Moroi are sensitive to light. Aren't you worse than they are?" he questioned.**

**"Umm, not really, I kind of…sparkle," I said a little embarrassed "Carlisle thinks it's because our skin is as diamond-like so we sparkle."**

**"That's interesting," he said like he wasn't to sure that he believed me on this topic. Who could blame him? He headed towards the door to leave when a question suddenly popped into my head.**

**"Wait! When am I going to get to see this Alberta you speak of?"**

**"I'll take you to her tomorrow."**

**He nodded a goodbye to me and left the room. Now the big question is, what the heck am I supposed to do until tomorrow? I sat there and tried to focus my thoughts on my family. My head hurt and then I realized that I couldn't see them because the dogs are involved now. Damn it, now what do I have to do. Endless boredom was never a problem when I was on the move or with Jasper but now I realize that never sleeping can end up making you really bored. I wonder how humans would spend it if they had the amount of time that vampires have?**

**I ended up completely zoning out for the long hours that passed overnight, or day. I kept asking myself random questions that didn't make sense and I went through the Romanian alphabet six times backwards. When Dimitri walked back into the room I was on letter M. I hadn't realized that I was saying it out loud until I heard Dimitri ask what the heck I was doing.**

"**Saying the Romanian alphabet backwards. Did you know that they have three different versions of the letter A?" I said smiling like a lunatic. He looked at me for a while contemplating something.**

"**Really?" he asked. I nodded still continuing the alphabet. Once I was done I stood up and walked over to him.**

"**Are we going now or what?" I asked. He opened to door still staring at me curiously and we walked out onto the school's grounds.**

* * *

**Soooooooooo, what'd ya think??? Good huh??? And there really are three diffrent types of A's in the Romanina alphabet. I just found that out when I googled it lmao. As always I don't own Twilight or Vampire Academy (even though I think I should) the wonderfully wonderful Stephanie Meyer and Richelle Mead do. We have to admit that we all wish we were them right??? Okay then its just me... TTFN (ta ta for now)**

**~Jasper's Girl234 (you all know its true!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_*talking on the phone in mysterious black room* _**Vinny, you've got the goods? Excellent! Oh hey guys, didn't see you there! **_*hangs up phone and turns on lights*_** So, umm, just ummm talking to my cousin Vinny. Umm anywho, this chapter is really good. Rose and Lissa finally meet Alice. It should be interesting to read for you guys. Hehehe, I'll just let you guys read on then...awkward.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**APOV**

**Even though it was still kind of light out students were out and about all over the campus. I suddenly felt self-conscious. All the students who were up were staring at me in a way that made me feel like a bad person. A few Dhampir boys were looking at me strangely. One had red hair and freckles and the other looked rather plain. They were both incredibly toned and looked around the age of seventeen. I looked up at Dimitri and he was smirking.**

**"Your attracting quite a bit of attention aren't you?" he said chuckling silently.**

**"Oh hush up, they all look like they want me dead," I said glaring at him. We made out way towards a building that most of the students were headed to. I glanced at Dimitri again before we walked into the building.**

**"Sorry, but we're going to have to go through the cafeteria to get to the office," he said, not looking sorry at all. He was actually laughing at me. I glared at him again and this time he shut up.**

**"Can't we go around or something?" I asked, slowing my pace.**

**"There is no around," he commented, still wearing a stupid grin on his face. We walked in and I debated weather or not to hide behind him or face it like a vampire. I decided to face it and I walked next to him emitting confidence. I saw two girls looking at us in confusion. I recognized one to be the girl from my vision, Rose. The two girls walked over to us drawing even more attention towards me. I wanted to find a hole and die in it.**

**"Hey Dimitri---umm---I mean Guardian Belikov," Rose called out causing us to halt. He friend was a slender blonde with blue eyes. She was obviously the Moroi because of the well concealed fangs. I smiled awkwardly at both of them as they approached. This was going to be a long day.**

**"Yes Rose?" Dimitri said very nonchalant-like. He was really trying hard to pretend that he didn't care.**

**"I thought we had extra practice today?" she said, eyeing me suspiciously. **

**"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment Rose, I think you can see that for yourself," he said, glancing down at me.**

**"Hi," I said, still feeling like the only person who can see the awkwardness of the situation.**

**"Hello," The blonde and Rose said at the same time.**

**"Guardian Belikov, why are you walking around with a Strigoi?" Rose asked. **

**"Because she's not what she seems. Look into her eyes, do those look like the eyes of a Strigoi to you?" he asked. I smiled at Rose as she examined me closely. She obviously didn't like what she found but continued to stare at me curiously.**

**"I guess not, I mean, her eyes aren't red in the slightest. And she looks too small to have actually killed anyone," she said, still examining me. Jeeze, way to play the height card on me. I could kill someone if I wanted to, I just choose not to because I have a heart. I can be very scary if I wanted to. **

**"Exactly, so I'm taking her to Alberta to see if we can get her released," he said. He grabbed my wrist and led me in through the rest of the cafeteria. We eventually made it to Alberta's office which was somewhere in the far corner of the campus. Dimitri knocked on the door and it opened by itself like in one of those horror movies where all the people in the audience are shouting at the screen.**

**Alberta is a very masculine looking woman. She had short cropped hair that looked more boyish than lady-like. She was also rather large but still smaller than Dimitri. Her body was very muscular and she had emotionless eyes.**

**"Yes Dimitri?" she said, not looking up from her computer.**

**"I'd like permission to release the girl I caught at the McLaughlin's house yesterday," he said making her look up from her computer screen. She looked from me to Dimitri and then me again.**

**"Why would you want to do that?" she asked obviously not comprehending.**

**"I have reason to believe that she is innocent of that crime and hasn't committed any other crimes," he said formally and convincing. I told her the exact same thing that I told Dimitri the day before. He didn't seem as convinced as Dimitri was but I could tell that she trusted his judgment. She started typing on her computer again and I wondered why she didn't answer us right away.**

**"About a month or two," she finally said. At first I didn't think I heard her right.**

**"Excuse me?" I asked as politely as possible. She looked over at me with slight pity in her eyes.**

**"The Queen will send a letter of release in about a month or two," she said.**

**"You've got to be kidding me?" I exclaimed.**

* * *

**Sooo, how'd ya like it??? I thought this would be a great way to tourture you guys. Will Alice ever get home? Will Jasper come with angry intentions? What the heck is going on here? Why is Alberta so manly? Is there going to be a major vampire on vampire battle soon? Is Jasper's Girl really part of the Italian mob? Guess what? I know the answers and you don't! MMMMMWWWUUUHAHHHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Well I'll see you all l8ter. Byeeeeeeee**

**~Jasper's Girl23 (really, I am!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_*standing at the docks in a very cool black trench coat with matching hat. Turns to see readers staring at her with confused expressions* _**Hey guys! Just taking care of some Waste Management. Ya know that kind of stuff. This is a really short chapter but it is very necessary for the story to move foward. The next chapter will be much better than this one so suck it up! Jk Jk, LET THE WASTE MANAGEMENT BEGIN!!!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**APOV**

**"What!" I exclaimed, "It can't possibly take her that long to write a damn letter saying that I can leave here peacefully!" I was screaming at Dimitri as we made out way out of Alberta's office. And to add to my pissyness Dimitri's excuse for "his queen" pissed me off even more.**

**"She's a very busy woman Alice," he said calmly.**

**"Oh c'mon, she doesn't even have to write a damn two page letter! It could be half a sentence long for all I care! Dimitri you just have to let me go! Jasper will be so angry. He's gonna come here and more than likely attack if you don't let me go," I said as my rage filled voice decided to plead with him instead of yell at him. This brought Dimitri's attention directly to me.**

**"He's going to attack the school?" he asked, his voice suddenly becoming serious. I instantly regretted saying that.**

**"I don't know, I don't even know if they even had the conversation I saw yet. And if you just let me go, then you won't even have to worry about it," I snapped, trying to sound like I meant business. He sighed in defeat and I thought he actually would let me leave. I was dead wrong.**

**"If he's going to start a fight at the school we are going to have to kill him," he said with no emotion. Kill him? Kill my Jasper? I was not going to let that happen even if it killed me.**

**"If you want to kill him you're going to have to go through me first," I snarled through my bared teeth. He didn't look like he cared too much about me being a threat. He was probably relying on how I had reacted back in the house in Forks. He seemed to be ignoring me.**

**"Which is why," he continued, "we need to prevent a fight at all costs."**

**"So you're going to let me go?" I said, straightening up. He shook his head and I frowned. He led me into another building that reminded me of dormitories. It is going to take me like 50 years to figure this place out. Fortunately I'll have enough time to do that since little Miss Queen of Nowhere land won't let me go. He took me into the room that I saw in my vision that I assume is his. He sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands. I assumed he was thinking about something so as usual I paced around the room thinking about what he was thinking about. Eventually, he stood up abruptly and looked as if he had the greatest idea ever since the invention of the light bulb.**

**"What?" I asked still trying to figure out what the heck is going on. I hate it here, I always feel so lost all the time.**

**"A way that we can make this work," he said, smiling brilliantly.**

**"I'm sorry but I just don't like you enough to try and make this work between us," I teased.**

**"No not that, and what's wrong with me anyway?" he asked.**

**"I don't know, your just not my type," I said laughing.**

**"Fair enough," he said shrugging.**

**"So are you going to tell me what you've been thinking about for the past hour and a half?" I said tapping my foot and his creaky wooden floor.**

**"You're going to stay here with us and we are going to avoid major conflict in a simple yet effective way," he said simply.**

**"And how do we plan on doing that Einstein?" I asked, becoming impatient. **

**"I have a plan," he said. I sat down on the floor and listened intently to his ideas.**

**"You are a miracle worker, a genius, and a scholar!" I said giving him an excited hug.**

**"Actually, if you really think about it, it's not much of a plan," he said.**

**"Yeah but it's all we've got," I said, "Do you think we should tell anyone else?"**

**"To be on the safe side, I'd say no."**

**"Okay, but still another major question here," I said.**

**"What?"**

**"What do I do here for two months?" I screamed.**

**"Good question."**

* * *

**Hokay, so was it good? I don't know you tell me! The next chapter will be better than this one I promise **_*crosses fingers behind back*_ **Soo leave me reviews because they make me smile like a monkey in a bananna factory. Wait, they don't make bananas in factories anymore. Damn Eco Freaks, you've just gotta take away my atificial bananas now don't ya. I'll just have ta have my cousin Vinny take care of that now don't I. (I have no quarell with the so called "Eco Freaks" I am actually a proud Earth saver myself) Anywho, I do not own Twilight or Vampire Academy, my bffs Steph Meyer and Richie Mead do. **

~**Jasper's Girl23 (Sooo true!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_*on the phone in the dark room again* _**Vinny, did you take care of the people who took away my artificial factory made bannanas? Good, but not good enough! Vinny you can do better or you will be outta the family in no time! **_*Hangs up the phone and smiles at readers* _**That was my cousin Vinny again. He's such a sweet guy. Anywho this chapter is a really good one. I personally enjoy this one. It is my new favorite chapter. I, once again, used some more quotes from the book but i changed them around alittle so that Alice would fit into this. Soo continue with the story.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**APOV**

**After me hanging around this school for so darn long I managed to actually make friends. I was now considered the "nice vampire" to the students. Lissa, the blonde girl from the cafeteria, and Rose were now good friends of mine. I mostly stayed outside when Dimitri and everyone else was asleep. I knew everyone at the school. I even knew a few people outside the school walls. **

**There was Victor Dashkov, who was really nice and dying of some weird incurable disease. Rose and Lissa also have some kind of feud with some Moroi girl named Mia. I also heard that Rose was kind of the school "hottie" you would say. I didn't know how bad everything was until I was walking to lunch with Rose. One Dhampir boy and his friend, Miles and Anthony I believe, whistled at her as we walked by.**

"**How's it been going, Rose? Are you and you're friend getting lonely? You ladies want some company?" Miles said, smirking with his friend. The only thing stopping me from wiping the smirk from their faces was the thought that these people would take it badly. They would think of it as me getting violent and they'd probably try and stake me. As if that would work!**

"**I can't bite you, but I can give you something else you want," Anthony said laughing. Rose tried to walk away from them but Miles caught her around her waist and had his hand on her butt. Now I really wanted to beat them up. I hate guys like them. Rose seemed to be thinking the same thing I was.**

"**Get your hands off my ass before I break your face," she told him as she jerked away from his grip. She ended up bumping into Anthony who had been slowly winding his hands around my waist. I jerked away from him only to end up being back to back with Rose.**

"**C'mon, I thought you could handle two guys by yourself. But I guess you'll just have to ask your friend here to join us," Anthony said smirking again. I heard some new footsteps coming towards us and I was relieved. I thought I was going to have to beat these guys to a pulp. I know Jasper would've by now.**

"**If you guys don't walk away right now **_**I'll **_**take both of you on," said the familiar voice of a Dhampir named Mason. I could tell he had a thing for Rose so it seemed only natural for him to show up.**

"**You're so full of it Ashford," Miles said, his body tensing for a fight. He left Rose and me to go see to Mason. Miles was bigger than Mason so the fight might not go as I hoped. How could anyone named **_**Miles**_** be that big? I could smell the testosterone levels in the room and it was lethal.**

"**What, you want in on it too Ashford?" Miles said smiling as Mason.**

"**Leave them alone or I'll rip your head off," Mason said, obviously meaning business.**

"**Why? One's just a good Strigoi girl and the other's just a cheap blood---"**

**Mason landed a blow to Miles' head that sounded like two slabs of steel hitting each other at 100 miles per hour. No blood was shed and I was thankful. I haven't been feeding very often so I don't know whether I could've controlled myself. Another potential staking incident waiting to happen. Miles tensed himself to lunge at Mason but the sound of the doors opening froze him in his tracks.**

"**Probably some Guardians coming," Mason said, grinning in triumph, "You want them to know that you're beating on two innocent girls?"**

**Miles and Anthony looked at each other and left, defeated. "I'll find you later Ashford," Miles said as he left the room quickly.**

"**Thanks Mason, I would've done something but I knew if I did I'd have been at the risk of being staked," I said and he smiled at me. Rose, on the other hand, turned on him.**

"**Beating on innocent girls," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.**

"**You're welcome," he said sarcastically.**

"**We didn't need your help."**

"**I did," I added, but they ignored me.**

"_**Sure**_**. You were doing just fine on your own."**

"**They just caught us off our guard is all. We could've dealt with them ourselves."**

"**Why do you keep bringing me into this?" I asked, still ignored.**

"**Look, don't take being pissed of at them out on me."**

"**I just don't like being treated like…a girl," Rose said.**

"**Look, the kitchen's on fire!" I shouted but they continued to ignore me.**

"**You **_**are**_** a girl. And I was just trying to help," Mason said earnestly. Rose's anger desisted and she unfolded her arms.**

"**Well…thanks. Sorry I snapped at you," she said. Mason smiled at her adoringly and I knew that was my cue to leave. Still ignored, I walked out of the cafeteria and headed towards the tree near the church that I sat at when everyone was sleeping.**

* * *

**Lmao, this chapter makes me smile. I've had that happen soo many times to me that I could've said anything I wanted to and they still wouldn't hear me. Reveiw please and I will be your bestest friend!! And who doesn't want me as their bestest friend?? HAHAHA NO ONE!!! Please stay tuned so that your questions will be answered and to find out if my cousin Vinny gets me my artificial bananas. I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Academy, Stephanie Meyer And Richelle Mead Do!! (BTW in case you've read the books outta order and have no clue what's going on **_*cough* _**Krysten **_*coughcough*_** Rose is being accused of being a blood whore and that means that she lets people drink her blood durning sex. In the world of Vampire Academy that makes you beyond trashy and a slut if you are a Dhampir girl.)(ANOTHER BTW no offense to anyone named Miles, I actually like that name!!) (LAST BTW my mommy blew up the cp and now she has to fix it so my next update might take awhile whilst my mommy tries to fix it, good going mom, anywho this might be the last update for a long time depending how challenged my mom is and trust me she's pretty bad...so yell at her lmao)**

**~ Jasper's Girl23 (atleast while Alice is at St. Vladimir's ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: YAY, my mommy fixed the computers!!! So I apologize for my absence but technology is evil. Don't you just remember the good times when everything was stored on a floppy disk and the computers were larger than the desk you put them on??? Good times, good times. This is a spiffy chapter because I owe it to you. LET THE PLAY BEGIN!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**APOV**

**I was walking with Rose one day when Lissa bounded over to us with an excited expression. She smelled oddly appealing today but I just dismissed it because I haven't hunted in a while.**

**"Uncle Victor's getting Natalie off campus this weekend to go shopping in Missoula. For the dance. They said I could come along." She blurted out. Rose and I remained silent and Lissa seemed to catch on to our silence.**

**"Isn't that cool?" Lissa asked, her mood slightly downing.**

**"For **_**you**_** I guess. No malls or dances in my future." Rose said sighing lightly.**

**"Yeah, I'm lucky that they actually let me in the woods to go hunting." I added. Lissa smiled excitedly at the two of us.**

**"He told Natalie she could bring two other people besides me. I convinced her to bring you guys." Lissa said excitedly. I smiled, Lissa has such a kind heart.**

**"Well, thanks, but I'm not even supposed to go to the library after school. No one's going to let me go to Missoula." Rose said frowning. Apparently the two got into some major trouble for running away from school so now Rose is under "house arrest".**

**"Yeah and everyone's afraid that I'm going to go on some psychotic rampage if I'm let loose." I said smirking.**

**"Uncle Victor thinks he can get Headmistress Kirova to let you two go. Dimitri's trying too." Lissa said smiling. I couldn't believe that Rose hadn't told Lissa about her and Dimitri yet. She didn't even know that I knew yet though. I guess she'll tell Lissa in her own time.**

**"Dimitri?" Rose asked excitedly. I suppressed my giggles. Of course Dimitri would. He would do subtle little things to make her happy.**

**"Yeah. He has to go with me if I leave campus." Lissa said grinning, obviously mistaking Rose's heightened interest to be for the trip, "They figured out my account finally---I got my allowance back. So we can buy other stuff along with dresses. And you know if they let you go to the mall, they'll have to let you go to the dance."**

**"We go to dances now?" Rose questioned. Apparently those types of things weren't their scene. **

**"Of course not. But you know there'll be all kinds of secret parties. We'll start at the dance and sneak off." Lissa said sighing happily, "Mia's so jealous she can barley stand. And anyway this will be Alice's first dance with us!" she squealed excitedly. **

**"Well if Dimitri is working on it then I bet we'll get to go right Rose?"**

**"Yeah defiantly." Rose said unenthusiastically. Lissa continued to ramble on about what she wanted for a dress. For the first time in my life I didn't feel like shopping. All I wanted was to go home but if I tried to run away I know they'd find me. **

**"Oh, hey," Lissa said happily. "You should see these shoes Camille let me borrow. I never knew we wore the same shoes size. Hang on." She opened her bag and started rummaging through it.**

**She screamed suddenly and her bag fell to the floor. Rose and I stepped in front of her and pushed her behind us lightly. A dead dove was on the ground and my first reaction was to look at the blood. There was so much blood on the little morning dove. Dark crimson covered her little light brown feathers that, even though they were ruffled and bloody, looked as innocent and pure as you can get. I covered my nose and held my breath as Lissa placed a hand over her mouth.**

**"Son of a bitch! Why does this keep---Liss!" Rose swore as she pulled Lissa away from the dead dove. **

**"What is going on?" I asked but Rose was too focused on Lissa. I had the urge kick the dead dove away into the woods so that I could concentrate but instead I went over to where Lissa and Rose were.**

**"Lissa," Rose said, holding her hand. "Don't. Don't do it"**

**"I can save it." Lissa said, clearly upset.**

**"No, no you can't. You promised, remember? Some things have to stay dead. Let this one go." Rose pleaded. "Please, Liss. You promised. No more healings. You said you wouldn't. You promised me."**

**"Would someone please explain what's going on!?" I shouted. Lissa and Rose exchanged a look that made me think that they were going to tell me what's up but then Natalie walked over from wherever she came from.**

**"Hey do you guys---oh my God!" She squeaked when she caught sight of the dove. "What is that?"**

**"Another, um, prank." Rose said standing up.**

**"Is it…dead?" Natalie questioned.**

**"Yes, isn't that obvious." I said, still a little freaked.**

**"Are you guys okay?" Natalie asked, picking up on the tension between the three of us.**

**"Nothing." Rose said as she handed Lissa her bag back. "This is just someone's stupid, sick joke, and I'm going to tell Kirova so they can clean this up." She said dragging me away, but instead of going to Headmistress Kirova's office we went behind the cafeteria.**

**"I'm going to tell you what's going on but you can't tell anyone, promise?" Rose said quickly.**

**"I promise."**

* * *

**Sooo, tell me what you think! If you review I will type faster. And I'm also done with my keyboarding class so that I can type much much faster. If you're lucky and you are dying to know what happens to Alice, tell me. I promise the next chapter will be much cooler...if that's possible!**

**~Jasper's Girl (Really, if you don't believe me ask him)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay who's ready for a little shopping??? I know I am but then again I always am! So Alice is headed to the mall and we are approaching the end of our story soon. A few more chapters in the book and then it'll be all over. Or will it??? Review and let me know if you guys want Alice to be in Frostbite. I need to know ASAP because if she is I need to make it fit in the ending. So review with your opinions and your comments (and yes even insults if you must)! ONWARD TO VICTORY!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**APOV**

**A day or two later Rose and I were walking around the campus when Dimitri came up to us. He smiled at me, and me only. Poor Rose. Somehow Dimitri was always tense around her and for the billionth time, I gave him the "loosen up" look. And for the billionth time he ignored it. He turned from me to Rose.**

**"Headmistress Kirova thinks you've done well since coming back." Dimitri said to Rose. Then he turned to me and said "She thinks that you deserve a longer leash as well. I convinced Headmistress Kirova that both of you need some sort of freedom or you'll both go insane."**

**"You said it, anymore time in here and I'll lose it for real." I said and Rose nodded in agreement. I could tell that she was staring dreamily at Dimitri.**

**"But what really convinced her was that I suggested we use this as a training exercise." He said in a tone that made me worry.**

**"Training exercise?" Rose questioned.**

**"Yeah I'll explain on the way there." He said leading us off towards the gate. He explained that I was going to "attack" periodically and Rose was going to use her training to get Lissa to "safety". I will never understand how these people function but at least I get to show off what Jasper taught me. Rose is going down!**

**We met Victor Dashkov and Natalie near the gateway where they had a car waiting. Victor was looking incredibly ill today. Poor man, he can't be more than thirty or forty and yet he's dying. The Guardians that surrounded him eyed me suspiciously but otherwise ignored me. Now that I know that Lissa can heal people with her gift I thought about how great it would be if she could heal Victor without going insane. It would be a real help to him.**

**"Isn't Lissa supposed to have two Guardians?" Rose inquired of Dimitri. **

**"Its part of your training. You are considered her Guardian for the time being, along with Dimitri of course!" A Guardian named Spiridon said, smiling at me weirdly. I knew that smile well, it was the flirty "how you doin?" smile that I got many times a day here. Men here need to control their hormones. I gave him a nervous smile and purposely folded my arms across my chest so that my wedding ring and my engagement ring shone brightly in the dim sunlight. I was finally getting used to the backwards days and nights here and now where are awake in the daytime for a shopping trip. Way to confuse me people!**

**"Part of my training?" Rose asked.**

**"Yup, you're going to be Dimitri's partner!" Spiridon said, his smile fading slowly when he caught sight of my rings. My smile grew, one of triumph. I was glad he wasn't stubborn enough to try for me anyway. **

**"Guarding partner." Dimitri said as if to suggest that there was another kind of partner.**

**"Yup!" Spiridon said with slightly less cheer than before.**

**The silence followed suit as we all go into the car. I was glad that I never left anywhere without my credit cards. Maybe Carlisle would see the bills and know that I was okay. I managed to tune out the chatter of Dimitri explaining to Rose the pair guarding routine. I did manage to hear a few things though.**

**"Did you give her a stake?" Spiridon asked. I felt a shiver go up my spine that everyone took notice too. The stakes they have here are enchanted with magic that could burn trough me like fire, eventually turning me into a pile of ashes.**

**"No. She's not ready." Dimitri said, shaking his head for emphasis.**

**"I would be if **_**someone**_** would show me how to use one." Rose argued, displaying how young she really is. After all she is only seventeen.**

**"More to it than just using the stake." Dimitri said, making himself clear on how much older he is than her, "You've still got to subdue them. And you've got to bring yourself to kill them." He said glancing in my direction. I just nodded showing him that what he's saying doesn't bother me.**

**"Why wouldn't I kill them?" Rose questioned, glancing at me as well. Apparently I screwed with their way of life.**

**"Most Strigoi used to be Moroi who purposely turned. Sometimes they're Moroi, Dhampirs, and **_**humans**_** that have been turned against their own will. There's a strong chance that you might know someone. Could you kill someone you know, possibly care about?" Rose contemplated this for a while. The car fell silent as she did so, apparently this conversation was interesting.**

**"Well if it's them or Lissa…" Rose replied, still unsure and Dimitri picked up on it.**

**"You might still hesitate and that hesitation could kill you." Dimitri said then added, "And her." I picked up on his immediate concern for her safety instead of Lissa's. And how does Rose not notice this? **

**"And how do I keep myself from hesitating?" Rose inquired, oblivious to Dimitri's obvious concern for her safety. I normally live to meddle in people's love lives, take Edward's for example, but I think I should just leave this one be. **

**"You keep telling yourself that they **_**aren't**_** who they used to be. They've become something dark. Twisted. They are mindless, brainwashed by thirst." He said. I cleared my throat loudly and Dimitri glanced at me like I was nuts. I gave him a look that said "lighten up" and his expression turned apologetic but he continued on. "You have to let go of attachments and do what's right. If they have any grain of their former selves, they'll be grateful."**

**"Grateful for killing them?" Rose asked exactly what I was thinking. **

**"What would you want if you knew you were going to be converted into a Strigoi against your will? If you knew you would lose all sense of your old morals and understanding of you life---you immortal life---killing innocent people? What would you want?"**

**"I'm sorry Dimitri, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know but most of us don't want what happens to us but we make the best of it. I have friends who…aren't like my family but they are still good people. Some of us may loose ourselves to the thirst but most of us don't. And immortality is not so bad if you have someone to spend it with. Like my father, Carlisle, has my mother, Esme, and just like my brother has his wife and I have my Jasper." I said, suddenly feeling depressed because I missed **_**my Jasper**_** so much. The van grew silent again but this time it was uncomfortable.**

**I was relived when the car stopped because I was eager to escape the confines of the awkward conversation. When I stepped out of the car I smiled excitedly at Lissa. Shopping always relives tension.**

* * *

**Well??? What'd ya think??? Don't you just love how Alice owns Dimitri with her little comments on the real vampires. Yeah I know I'm brilliant!! Leave me something to make my day!!!**

**~ Jasper's Girl (c'mon you need to believe me!)**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Who want's a shopping trip???? I DO!!! And so does Alice, Lissa, and Rose. Okay the amazing shopping trip chapter that we've all been waiting for!! I'm so excited!!! Okay so Alice, Lissa, and Rose's dresses are on my pro so if you wanna see them go there after reading. SCHNELL!!!! (that's german for fast) ^-^****

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**APOV**

**We all were walking through the mall happily. It was as if the conversation in the car never happened. I was glad that the tension was gone. I don't want people to think that I'm "going against them". I looked around at the scenery of the mall and it was covered with glittery Christmas decorations. I thought about how this would be my first Christmas, since I'd been turned, without Jasper by my side. I felt Rose's tension by my side and I remembered that I had to "attack" Lissa eventually. I think I'll do it in a not so crowded part of the mall so people don't stare when I have to growl and attack Lissa. This should be fun.**

**According to Lissa, Rose was acting strange. Normally she would jump at anything that would be low-cut or showed off her amazing curves but now she's going for more things like sweatpants and hoodies. **

**"You've got three thermal shirts and a hoodies. You've gone all boring one me." Lissa said as she and I flipped trough a stack of BCBG jeans.**

**"Hey, I don't see you buying slutty tops." Rose protested after Lissa showed her a sequined top that was low-cut and lacey. **

**"I'm not the one who normally wears them."**

**"Thanks a lot." **

**"You know what I mean. You're even wearing your hair up." Rose seemed slightly embarrassed and I knew why. I've scene Dimitri commenting on her hair in a vision. I was the only one who knew how he truly felt and it was eating away at me like the strongest acid. I needed to meddle, it's a pathological need but I promised I wouldn't so I had to resist. I tuned out the rest of their conversation but I knew something was stressing Lissa out. I knew what she needed was Rose so I flipped through the clothes racks and picked out a pair of jeans.**

**I saw that Lissa went back to flipping through the clothes racks so I started to tune my hearing back in. She pulled something out and exclaimed, 'This dress you were born for! I don't care how practical you are now!"**

**I looked over to see a familiar black dress. It was the one I saw in my vision earlier. I started to smile and tried to hide it as being one of agreement instead of amusement.**

**"Yeah Rose you should totally go for it!" I said, trying to hide my excitement.**

**"That is my dress." Rose said a little guiltily. I could tell, and not just from my vision, that she would get the dress.**

**"Try it on." Lissa said, her voice egging her on.**

**"I can't. It would compromise you. One dress isn't worth your grisly death." Rose said shaking her head. Lissa wouldn't take no for an answer.**

**"Then we'll get it without you trying it on." Lissa said as she bought the dress, "Now we just need one for Alice and me!" She said brightly.**

**"Yeah, c'mon I saw some cute dresses over on that rack!" I said, trying to let her mistake my excitement in that of the dresses instead of the fact that my vision's going to come true.**

**Lissa and I both found dresses. Her's was a pale pink that was floor length and had a beautiful emphasis on her blonde hair and blue eyes. The dress made her look like a princess, even though she already was one. Mine was red and floor length to hide my legs, even though I was short my legs always looked long, it was silky and had beads sown into it. We headed to the jewelry store to look for some accessories. The store was deserted, even the cashier was missing. Perfect. I lunged quickly, but lightly, at Lissa and she screamed for emphasis. Rose managed to step in front of her while I was still in motion.**

**She was fast but I was faster as I took a light swing at Lissa. She managed to push her out of the way and took the blow herself. I dogged a strike of her own and she seemed shocked by my speed. I kicked her feet from under her and she landed on her rear. I stood over her and she looked frustrated. I held out a hand to help her up but she took me by surprise and pulled me down whilst pulling her up. She pinned me down and I accepted defeat because I sensed Dimitri was watching.**

**"Good work Rose, but just remember it won't be you're friends you'll be fighting. The real thing won't go easy on you like Alice did. If she lands a blow on you, you'd be unconscious or dead depending on how hard and where but you still did well." He said as I was still pinned onto the floor.**

**"C'mon Dimitri just "well"?" she complained. God I need to hook these two up. He shook his head smiling, his very look key Dimitri smile, and he walked away.**

**"You wanna get off of me?" I asked. I really didn't want to have to push her off.**

**"Oh yeah sure." She said as she unpinned me and stood up. I jumped up and headed over to Lissa. She was eyeing a necklace that had a rose on it.**

**"Here you go. The necklace made to go with your dress." Lissa said.**

**"I hate rose stuff." Rose said. I wouldn't blame her, who wants to wear something they are named after? Can you say tacky much? Lissa noticed the price and her smile fell.**

**"Oh, look at that, Even you have limits. Your crazy spending is stopped at last." Rose teased. I considered getting it for her but then I snapped into a vision and knew I shouldn't get it. Victor was going to get it for her so why ruin it? We all headed back to the car and I hoped the ride home will be less tense than the ride here.**

* * *

**OK so head to my pro now if you wanna see the dresses. But first you shall review and make me smile. lol really review i need to be cheered up.**

**~Jasper's Girl234**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note (that i know none of you really read xp): So yeah I absoulutly love this chapter!!!! It is beyond amazing even though it is kinda short. I know you all hate me for the minor delay but i got a new book and i became addictied to finishing it (which i did in like a day ;) ) so i didn't get a chance to start a new chapter but now its here so don't hurt me!!! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!! (i can't belive i haven't used that one before???)

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**APOV**

**A week or two passed and it was the day of the dance. I've recently been informed that Rose is going to the dance with Mason and Lissa is going with her boyfriend Aaron. Poor Christian, it's so obvious that he likes her. I was asked by several Dhampirs like Eddie and several Moroi like Jesse. I turned them all down because it didn't feel right to me. No man could ever replace Jasper.**

**"We think you should've gone with Eddie." Rose and Mason scolded. She was wearing the new rose necklace that Victor Dashkov bought for her. Even though it's kinda tacky it looked good on her. Oh did I forget to mention the lip gloss that Dimitri got for her, yeah she's wearing that too.**

**"Yeah I know he's sweet and all but I'm married. That's like cheating." I said, holding up my ring hand for emphasis. **

**"Yeah but its not like he's looking for something permanent." Mason said.**

**"Oh so he's looking for like a one night stand or something? That's even worse!" I exclaimed, frustrated.**

**"Well I'm just glad you didn't go with Jesse, he's an idiot." Rose said, of course she'd say that. He'd spread that rumor around that she's a blood whore but that's all good now.**

**"I wouldn't have gone with him even if he wasn't an idiot! I love Jasper and nothing is going to change that!" I snapped and then stormed away, fuming. I snapped into another vision but I could hear Mason and Rose running, trying to catch up with me. I could see my house, my family again. Jasper was pacing, looking all the more miserable.**

**"Jasper please calm down." Esme said soothingly. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.**

**"It's been too long since I've seen her, since I've held her. You don't understand Esme, she's the reason I am the way I am. If not for her I'd be dead or a murderer. She's my whole life. I love her with every ounce of my being. I feel like I want to remove my heart to make the pain stop but I can't because it belongs to her so much . . ." He said trailing off in his tirade, a small cold tear running down his cheek. Vampires could only cry once in a while and it takes a lot to make a vampire cry. I remember when Bella was pregnant that Edward would cry once or twice, but just a tear or two.**

**"And she loves you too. Alice is stronger than she looks, thank god, she can handle those Dhampirs. They won't kill her because they need her." Esme said. She's so wise for her years.**

**"I know that but . . . I can't even imagine what they are doing to her. I swear when I find her, I'll do double to them what they did to her." He said, fury ringing in his voice.**

**"We all will help Jasper. We are here for you and for her. Wait!" Esme exclaimed.**

**"Would you care to share?" Jasper said sarcastically.**

**"Maybe she can see us, like in a vision!" Esme said excitedly. I could see some life return to Jasper's dead cold eyes.**

**"Alice? Alice, my love? If you can see me, just know that I'm coming for you. As soon as the wolves return I'm coming. I love you so much Alice. I won't let them get away with taking you away from me. I'm coming for you. Even if it kills me, I'm coming for you." He said, staring directly at where I was standing in the vision. It was like he knew I was here, like he could sense it.**

**The vision faded and then I saw Mason and Rose staring at me curiously. I felt a cool tear run down my cheek as well. Rose embraced me and I let out my pain and my rage in loud, long, tearless sobs. When I finished Rose let me go but held my shoulders.**

**"What did you see?" She asked.**

**"Him. I saw my Jasper. He said he loves me. He said he's coming for me." I said simply. **

**"Should we tell Dimitri?" She asked, obviously unsure whether she should be happy or fearful. I nodded and Mason and Rose dragged me, still half dazed, to wherever Dimitri was (I didn't really know because I was still dazed, as stated).**

**"Guardian Belikov, Alice had a vision and Jasper's coming." Mason said. Dimitri's attention faltered from whatever he was doing before and his eyes bore into mine, like we had a secret between us. The truth is we did, we had a plan for when Jasper comes.**

**"Do you know exactly when?" Dimitri questioned urgently.**

**"Not exactly but soon, I can't give you a date but I know they are coming soon."**

**"Then I must alert Alberta immediately." He said, walking out of what you can call an office. It was more along the lines of a janitor's closet without the mop and bucket and all that other cleaning stuff.**

* * *

**Hahaha so how'd you likey??? Tell me by leaveing a review cause you know that reviews shall make me smile ;p. So click that darn button. Oh btw i haven't done this in a while so i shall**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own either of these lovely books not matter how much i tell myself that.**

**Hokay now that that's done go to my pro, once you have reviewed, and vote whether you want me to write a version for Frosbite.**

**~Jasper's Girl234 (hahaha ily jazzy!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Okay guys really, one new reveiw??? What's your problem??? Do you not want me to continue writing??? Hahaha jk jk jk had you going didn't i? Well w/e here's the rest of the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**APOV**

**It was the day of the dance. Lissa was still pissed at Rose because of the cutting incident. Those two will work it out, if anyone can they can. Anyway my motto is: It's either a life or a friendship. Lissa defiantly needed help, no matter what she says. She'll realize that eventually. I was in Rose's room, before the dance started, attempting to do her makeup. Is everyone afraid of me with a mascara brush at hand?**

**"Alice, god, I've never worn this much makeup." Rose complained.**

**"Too bad, I hardly ever get to do this. Humor me." I said, thinking back to Bella's wedding. Good times, good times.**

**"Alice, I don't even want to go!" She whined.**

**"Too bad! I'm having too much fun with this and you will go and have fun! Even if I have to make you!" I shouted. I heard a knock the door and I knew it was Mason. I opened it immediately before Rose could even get up.**

**"Hola Senõr Mason." I said excitedly. Rose and he make a cute couple even though I'm on team Dimitri.**

**"Hey Alice, I thought this was Rose's room." He said, smiling his Mason-y smile.**

**"It is but I'm in here torturing her with beauty products." I said causing him to laugh.**

**"Don't kill her though, I need to take something to the dance." He said, still laughing.**

**"You guys know I can hear you right!" Rose called from the chair I all but strapped her into.**

**"C'mon Rose we're just having a bit of . . ." He trailed off as soon as he got full sight of her. I guess that means I did good work. Psh of course I did.**

**"Mason, would you care to come down to planet Earth so that you can escort me to this dance that I'm being forced to go to." She said, glaring at me. Mason shook his head, as if to shake the sense back into him, his mouth still agape. Rose lifted a hand and shut his mouth for him with a laugh. He held out his arm for her and she took it and I waved them off like a parent watching her daughter go to the prom.**

**"Now its time for the natural disaster that is me to get ready." I muttered to myself. I worked quickly and diligently on my hair and didn't bother to put on any makeup cause I really didn't need any. I ran quickly to catch Mason and Rose talking to Dimitri and Alberta. How awkward?**

**"Mr. Ashford, Miss Hathaway. I'm surprised you aren't already in the commons." Alberta said smiling.**

**"Got delayed Guardian Petrov. You know how it is with these girls. Always got to look perfect. You especially must know all about that." Mason said like a little teacher's-pet.**

**"Suck-up." I muttered too low for anyone to hear. I caught right up with them.**

**"Hey guys I thought I'd hang with you and be a third wheel." I said cheerfully. We continued on our way and I managed to catch Dimitri's eye. This is the night of my vision, the night that Rose and Dimitri become more than teacher and student. I could sense it. Or maybe it was a different feeling . . .**

* * *

**Hey great chapter huh? Can't wait to read what happens at the dance don't cha?? I can't wait to write it actually lol. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

l

l

l

l

Click here ;)

V


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm dragging this out i know but these parts are nessecary for the whole plot to unfold and all this wonderful stuff. It's not that this is a boring chapter it just isn't what you were hoping for i know. I promise that i will get to when Jasper comes as soon as i get through Alice's role with the whole Victor Dashkov fiesta. LONG LIVE THE KING!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**APOV**

**An awkward silence fell between Dimitri and Rose whilst Mason and Alberta continued their trivial joking. **

**"Well c'mon Rose, Alice." He said, nodding to Rose and I. We followed Mason to the commons. Loud music, that the kids listen to these days, blasted from the speakers that were placed strategically around the commons. There was a tacky disco ball hanging from the middle of the room but other than that they didn't really have too many decorations. Rose looked amused by the cheesiness of the atmosphere.**

**"I have a surprise for you." Mason said with a wink. I thought that was my cue to leave but Mason grabbed my shoulder and added, "You can come to, it's not that kind of a surprise." I followed him along to where Jesse and Ralf were standing. I growled at them slightly. I really didn't like them, especially because Jesse kept hitting on me.**

**"Well hello there babe you're looking hotter than usual tonight." He said with a wink as he placed a hand around my waist**

**"I may not be able to stop your eyes from wandering but your hands are another story." I said, lifting his hand away with disgust.**

**"You'll come around, especially when your Strigoi boy toy gets his ass handed to him by our Guardians."**

**"You better hope so because if he gets the idea that you might come after me . . . well let's just say he'll want to have a snack, on you neck." I said with a sweet, innocent smile. He gulped and looks slightly panicked but the sly smirk never left his face.**

**"Enough failing at hitting on Alice, Zeklos, tell Rose right now." Mason said, poking him in the chest sharply.**

**Jesse sighed and said, "Rose, we know that none of that stuff happened." Rose snorted a sharp, humorless laugh and retorted sarcastically, "Do you really? Wow, I'm really glad to hear that. Because you see, until you said that, I'd been thinking it **_**had**_** happened. Thank God you guys are here to set me straight and tell me what the hell I have or haven't done!"**

**Mason grew darker and I knew exactly where this was going. "She knows that already, tell her the rest!" He growled menacingly reminding me of Jasper.**

**Jesse sighed once more. Mason was really bruising his ego. "We did it because Mia told us to."**

**"And?"**

**"And we're sorry."**

**"I want to here it from you big boy." Mason said, turning on Ralf. Ralf mumbled something that could pass off as an apology. Seeing that there was no pride left to them, Mason decided to press them even further.**

**"You haven't heard the best part yet." He said, smiling at Rose.**

**"You mean the part where we rewind time and none of this ever happened to her?" I said, speaking Rose's thoughts.**

**"Next best thing." Mason said with a grin. "Tell her. Tell her **_**why**_** you did it."**

**Jesse and Ralf exchanged uneasy glances at each other and I could sense, once again, where this was leading.**

**"We did it because she slept with us. Both of us." Jesse said, meeting Rose's eyes.**

**"Uh . . . wait . . . you mean sex?" Rose asked, utterly shocked. Mason busted out in a fit of uncontrolled laughter as Rose looked disgusted.**

**"Of course I mean sex. She said she'd do it if we said that we'd . . . you know . . ."**

**"You guys didn't both, uh, do it at the same time, did you?" Rose asked, looking disgusted still.**

**"No!" Jesse said, mirroring Rose's disgusted look. Ralf looked like he wouldn't have minded that one bit. Eww, creeper much?**

**"God, I can't believe she hates us that much." Rose said with a shocked sigh.**

**"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? We're not that bad. And I'm sure Alice over here would love every minute of it." Jesse said, winking in my direction.**

**"Umm, I'd rather stake myself and then throw myself into a fireplace." I said, smiling innocently.**

**"You'll come around."**

**"I doubt it."**

**Jesse and Ralf walked away, sort of relieved from this whole ordeal. Mason stopped his laughter and sauntered back over to where Rose and I were standing.**

**"Well? What do you think? I rule, right? You can tell me. I won't mind." Mason said, his grin spreading ear to ear. He's got it **_**so**_** bad for her.**

**Rose laughed and responded, "How'd you finally find that out?"**

**"I called in a lot of favors. Used some threats. The fact that Mia can't retaliate helped too." Mason grinned. He turned to me and added, "Oh and what's up with you and Jesse?" **

**"Umm nothing? He's just being a man-whore." I said, waving my hand to dismiss the topic.**

**"Well anyway, they'll start telling people on Monday. They promised so everyone will know by lunch." Mason said.**

**"Why not now? They slept with a girl. Hurts her more than them." Rose said, crossing their arms.**

**"Yeah. True. They didn't want to deal with it tonight. You could start telling people if you wanted to. We could make a banner." Mason suggested.**

**"You got any markers and paper? . . ." Rose trailed off. I turned to see what she was staring at and it was Princess Vasilisa Dragomir.**

* * *

**Hey so it's a pretty good chapter but the next one will be soo much cooler with the whole Victor Dashkov fiesta. Alice is gonna play a big role in the whole rescue mission. Please review for the sake of my sanity!!! Oh BTW I'll be gone for a while cause i'm going to my cousin's bridal shower so the next chapter may be delayed somewhat but i promise that i'll update soon!!!**

**~ Jasper's Girl234 (Yeah i know you are jealous)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey hey hey, it's fat Albert!!! Okay not really but its a nice thought. Well awesome chapter, thanx for the advice as well. I've always known i need to be more descriptive. That really didn't take as long as i thought. Huh well i guess its cause i have wensday off so yeah it helps. Well i hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause i sure had fun writing it. So there's this one thing that i really want to say, I just joined my NAMES program at my school and its for student equality. So please do not use the phrase "that's so gay" beacause it is hurtful. Thank you and now ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**APOV**

**"Stop it!" Mason said to Rose.**

**"Yeah just ignore her. You did nothing wrong and she'll realize this eventually." I said, patting her shoulder.**

**"It's hard to. She's my best friend or at least she was."**

**"She always will be. She just needs to see that you just did what's best for her." I said.**

**"Stop looking all depressed. You are too hot in that dress to look depressed. C'mon there's Eddie." Mason said, grabbing both Rose and me by the hand and dragging us off towards Eddie and the other novice guardians. Eddie gave me a sweet smile as we headed over and I returned it. The novices chatted amongst themselves and I watched Rose flirt it up with a very eager Mason while Eddie and I talked about fighting moves. I sensed Rose tense and I looked over towards Lissa, obviously she was the source of the tension, and saw Mia heading over to Lissa and her boyfriend Aaron. Mia was the "queen bee" when Lissa and Rose "ran away" and now she hates them and spread that rumor around that Rose was a "blood whore".**

**"-you, you're slutty best friend, and you're deer-sucking Strigoi of a friend! I'm going to tell everyone what a psycho you are and how they had to lock you in the clinic because you are so crazy. They're putting you on medication. That's why you and Rose left before anyone else could find out you cut---" Mia screamed from across the room.**

**Before she could finish Rose and I headed over to her and jerked her away from Lissa.**

**"Hey, slutty best friend here. Remember what I said about standing too close to her?" Rose snapped.**

**"Yeah and the deer-sucking Strigoi could always start chomping on your neck instead." I said baring my teeth as she snarled, exposing hers as well. Lissa's expression seemed frightened and I knew that Mia knew, pure fact, that Lissa was cutting. She looked more than frightened, she looked fragile like Mia's words could somehow hurt her, cause her intense pain that she feared more than anything else. Rose sensed it to and I knew that she wouldn't take that.**

**Rose punched her in the nose, breaking it. Blood spurted everywhere and Mia shrieked in pain. I felt Mason and Eddie grip my arms tightly so that I won't attack. I could feel the rush of venom in my mouth and the burning agony in the back of my throat. I felt my body shift towards where Rose and Mia were fighting, or where Rose was beating Mia to a pulp. Two Guardians managed to pull Rose off with no hassle from her. She went without a fight. The scene was too much for Lissa to handle and she ran off.**

**"Christian!" Rose shouted. He had been watching the whole seen from the shadows. He looked up at her, his eyes torn away from Lissa's retreating figure. **

**"Be quiet." One of the Guardians said.**

**"Go after her, hurry!" Rose called, ignoring the Guardian. He just stared at her and that annoyed her, obviously.**

**"Go you idiot!" I exclaimed, drawing Christian's attention to me. He was the only one who could calm Lissa down, besides Rose that is. He loved her and I could tell that she loved him too.**

**I struggled out of Mason and Eddie's grip. "I'm fine, I'm fine really guys. Let me go!" Once I was released I rushed to Rose's side but she was already in her room. I headed straight towards the dorm.**

* * *

**Soooooo what'd you think!?!?!?! Lemme know by reviewing and you will make my day!! Trust me there aren't too many things that make my day. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**~ Jasper's Girl234 (man i want him!!!!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Woo what a week. SPRING BREAK 09!!! So yeah sorry for such a long time to update but you know how it is right? Okay please don't kill me?!?! I promise this chapter's worth it! Its really good I swear. And eventually Jazzy shall come and then God and I only know what's gonna happen. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**APOV**

**As soon as I got outside the cold wind seemed to calm my body. But before I could run to Rose's dorm room I was dragged into a vision. Christian and Lissa were up in the church records room place where they always hang out. She didn't seem as upset as she was at the dance but she still seemed slightly unnerved.**

**"Calm down Lissa, please. Rose and Alice made sure that she didn't say anything." Christian soothed. He even opened up his arms to her for a hug. How odd, I never thought that I'd see that kid actually **_**want**_** a hug. He held her for a moment in silence.**

**"It's not going to stop her from telling everyone tomorrow and Rose is going to get in trouble and it's my entire fault." She said, burying her head into his chest. **

**"Who cares what they think?"  
"I know you don't Christian but I do."**

**"What do they mean to you? Why does their opinion matter so much to you? How do you even stand to talk-"Christian fell to the floor with a blow to the back of his knees. Lissa managed to stay on her feet but seemed utterly horrified. My own protective instincts came in and I glanced around the room for numbers but it's not like I could do anything. There were shadowed men and women surrounding both the now standing Christian and the cowering Lissa. Christian acted immediately by letting fire flare out from his fingertips. Before the flames could do any damage one of the shadowed men hit Christian in the head with what looked like a wood stick. Christian's body slumped to the ground, unconscious. The intruders all of a sudden turned friendly and addressed her as "princess" and told her to keep calm and not to worry. They bound her arms and legs and carried her off out of my sight. Once I got out of the vision I didn't know what to do.**

**I felt lost, drugged even. Like my muscles were paralyzed and I could run, all I could do was think. Think how much I would love to help her, to run to the place where they would take her but my body wouldn't let me move. I forced every muscle in my body to move forward, to get help, and I managed to take one step. I felt searing, burning pain dash through my whole body in one quick burst that seemed to drag on for ages. I screamed slightly but no one was around to hear me. I was closer to rose's room so I decided it would be less painful to go there instead of the chapel. I took another step but the pain only grew more painful, if that was even possible. I collapsed onto the ground, more bursts of pain as I fell to the cold hard ground. **

**I didn't want to move, fear of the pain returning, but I knew I had to do something or who knows what will happen to Lissa. I knew that there was no way I would be able to climb up all of the steps to Rose's room so I thought I should climb through the window into Dimitri's room because it was closer. It would seem that climbing up a window would be more difficult but one quick jump and I would be standing on the windowsill. The big question is, how am I going to walk to Dimitri's window with as little pain as possible? I managed to get up; it hurt less, and I found the courage to take another step.**

**The fiery burning pain seared through my cold hard skin. I wanted to scream but I didn't. I took a few more struggled steps before I let out a loud gasp, panting for the relief the air could bring, begging for it too cool the burning. I could see Dimitri's window from the spot where I stood, barely. I didn't even need to run I crouched and sprang, moaning in agony whilst doing so, and right in mi-air I was hit in the head with a necklace. I fell to the ground and stared at the necklace that was thrown at my head. It looked a lot like the necklace that Victor Dashkov gave to Rose when she broke her ankle. Probably because it is the necklace that Victor gave to Rose. Why would they throw it out a window? I sprang up once more and landed firmly on the windowsill. I slipped in the window to see Dimitri and Rose hurriedly putting on their clothes.**

**"Umm sorry to interrupt the love fest but we have a problem. I can't move without loads of pain and Lissa has been taken by some people!" I said. They looked at me, Dimitri with an understanding expression and Rose with a worried expression.**

**"I know about Lissa, but what's wrong with you?" Dimitri asked, slipping on a T-Shirt.**

**"I don't know, as soon as I had the vision of Lissa being captured I couldn't move and when I tried, it hurt **_**so**_** much." I tried to take a step again, I moved easily and pain-free. "Huh, it stopped. As soon as I got hit in the head by that necklace it-"**

**"Wait, you got hit by the necklace?"**

**"Yeah I did." I said. Rose and Dimitri exchanged glances. "What am I missing?"**

**"The necklace affected us with, um, a lust charm and it must've caused you incredible pain and it must've been triggered by your gift of sight." Dimitri said after a long pause.**

**"Oh I see but enough about us, we need to find Lissa." I said. We headed out to save Lissa.**

* * *

**Soo how's you like it??? Lemme know by making my day and reviewing please! hahaha sorry for the long-ish paragraphs but there's not much dialogue when you're main character is alone hehe. But anyway if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask please, I am happy to answer. REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE!!!**

**~Jasper's Girl(yeah you know you are jealous hehe)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Wow that's been a while hahahaha, my bad. Well I'm sorry for the delay but I was on Spring Break and you all know how that is right??? Hope you enjoy the chapter! COME WITH US! hahaha that sounds so creepy . . .

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**APOV**

**We headed down stairs as quickly as, well, as **_**they**_** could. We went straight to Headmistress Kirova's office. Calls were being made left and right and there were people shouting everywhere. We somehow shifted to Alberta's office instead. Rose was anxious enough as it is without all the shouting. Her connection to Lissa was obviously taking a toll on her. Things really started to get going when the found Christian. I could smell the blood on the back of his head but no one paid attention to my sudden tension. **

**"How many Strigoi were there?" One Guardian asked Rose and I.**

**"There weren't any Strigoi!" I shouted.**

**"Yeah, they looked and moved like Guardians." Rose agreed.**

**"She's right." Christian muttered sounding pained as Dr. Olendzki did something to the back of his head, "Guardians."**

**"That's impossible, no Guardian would dare."**

**"Hurry up, she's getting farther away!" Rose shouted, ignored.**

**"They weren't school Guardians." I said.**

**"You're saying that a group of privately owned Guardians would come to kidnap her? She's obviously trying to cover up for her own group of Strigoi. They probably took her because we have one of their own. Probably that Jasper one that she keeps talking about." Kirova accused.**

**"How dare you! Jasper would never even think of doing such a thing!" I snapped as she glared at me.**

**"Wouldn't he? As far as my knowledge goes I believe all of you Strigoi are mindless, blood-thirsty, animals who kill for pleasure." Kirova snapped coolly.**

**"Your knowledge must not go very far then. But you are right on one matter, killing you would be quite pleasurable." I said growling and bearing my teeth.**

**"Enough bickering, if Christian said they were Guardians then they were Guardians. And don't you think that if they were Strigoi they would've killed him instead of just knocking him unconscious?" Dimitri said wisely. I crossed my arms across my chest for emphasis. Kirova surrendered with a single glare towards me then stalked off somewhere else. Before I could thank Dimitri, Rose's eyes glazed over, like mine did when I got a vision. She was obviously seeing Lissa.**

**All of a sudden she gasped out. "They are Victor Dashkov's Guardians. I recognize Spiridon among them." I gasped, the same boy that flirted with me when we went to the mall.**

**"Please hurry," She gasped, "they are getting further away. They're on . . . Eighty-three headed south."**

**"Eighty-three already? How long ago did they leave? Why didn't you come sooner?" Another Guardian asked. Dimitri and Rose exchanged nervous glances. Only I knew what really went down between them.**

**"A compulsion spell. A compulsion spell put into the necklace he bought for her. It made her attack me." Dimitri said smoothly.**

**"No one can use that kind of compulsion. No one's done that in ages." Kirova said in disbelief. She annoys me.**

**"Well, someone did. By the time I restrained her and taken the necklace, a lot of time had passed." Dimitri responded, lying of course. No one dared question him, he was a flawless liar. **

**Eventually a group moved into action. Rose and I were permitted to come because of our gifts of sight. Rose could tell what was going on currently and I could tell what was going to happen to her. We pilled into a van with Dimitri in the driver's seat and Rose in the passenger's seat. **

**"They are still on Eighty-three but their turn is coming up soon and they aren't speeding for fear of being pulled over." Rose said. **

**"As far as I can see she is still alive and shall remain so." I said.**

**"They're turning but I can't see where. I can tell you when we get there though." Rose said. All Dimitri did was nod. When Rose pointed it out, we sped down a dirt road. **

**"They're taking her inside a small cabin-" Rose said, obviously not here but wherever Lissa was. I wish I could be of more help but all I could do was sense that she wasn't going to die but I had a strong feeling, that I wasn't going to tell Rose or Dimitri about, that she was going to come pretty darn close is we don't hurry up. In only a few minutes Rose screamed which meant Lissa was being tortured. Dimitri jerked in surprise, jeering the car to the right. He started to pull over but Rose wouldn't let him.**

**"No, no! Keep going! We have to get there!" Rose yelled.**

**"Rose, what's happening?" Dimitri asked, speeding up again.**

**"They're torturing her . . . with air. This guy . . . Kenneth . . . He's making it press against her head. The pressure's insane. It feels like my –her – skull's gonna explode." Rose sobbed. All Dimitri did was press down harder on the gas pedal. Once Rose was completely here she relayed to us exactly what happened. Both Dimitri and I grew darker. Both of us couldn't believe we were fooled by his rouse. Alberta made a call to all of the SUVs and the convoy pulled over to the side of the road near the cabin. The group of Guardians seemed to disperse and Rose and I decided to get out of the SUV.**

**"No Roza, Alice. You two stay here." Dimitri said, holding up his hand to us. **

**"The hell with that!" Rose shouted.**

**"Yeah we need to help her!" I agreed.**

**"You two have helped her. Your job is done. You did it well. Bit this isn't any place for you. She and I both need you to stay safe." He said more to Rose than to me. I always feel like I'm interrupting something whenever I'm around and they are talking.**

* * *

**I agree with Alice on that last part don't you? hahahaha REVEIW PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Heyyy sorry for the length of time that this took. I had some major writer's block but it's fixed now. Lucky for you guys that is. Well on with the show I guess!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**APOV**

**Rose and I pouted in the car. We were both fuming with Dimitri but neither of us would dare contradict him. Rose was in a vision, so I supposed Lissa was active. Then, all of a sudden, Rose swore.**

**"What? What'd you see?" Asked a voice from behind me. I turned to see Christian peering up from the cargo space behind the far back seats of the van.**

**"Christian, what the hell are you doing here?" I snapped.**

**"What's it look like? I'm a stowaway." He replied with a somewhat proud tone of voice.**

**"Don't you have like a concussion or something?" Rose asked, obviously irritated. He simply shrugged like if she asked if he was enjoying the weather. All I knew is that he'd do anything for Lissa, just like Rose and I.**

**"What did you see?" He asked Rose again.**

**"She climbed out the window because she doesn't know that our Guardians are coming to get her. I'm going to go get her before she kills herself from exhaustion." Rose said.**

**"What about the Guardians. Are you going to tell them that she's gone?" Christian asked, sounding concerned.**

**"No, they're probably busting down the door by now. I'm going after her." She looked from Christian to me and she knew she didn't have any other choice. "Yeah I know, you're coming with me." She sighed**

*** * ***

**All three of us were running through the forest. Me being the fastest out of us all of course. Christian had trouble keeping up with both of us though. We both slowed for him but then realized how dumb that was.**

**"Go." He gasped, out of breath. And we did. When Rose stopped I did as well. She called out to Lissa, probably sensing that we were close enough that she could hear us. All that responded to us were a series of howls, soft canine baying.**

**"Dogs?" I asked looking at her.**

**"Not just any dogs, Psi-hounds." She said, looking worried.**

**"They're nothing I can't handle." I said, bragging a little. We continued running and about a minute later we found Lissa cringing against the tree. The Psi-hounds surrounded her.**

**"Hey!" Rose yelled, trying to get them away from Lissa. They turned on us. Psi-hounds resembled wolves but their fur was brown and they were big as all hell. They were growling and snarling at us and I took an offensive pose. The largest, supposed alpha stepped forward and snarled right at me. I growled back with ferociousness. As soon as Rose picked up a branch off the floor they attacked. I easily snapped the alpha's neck and then became bombarded by others. It seemed every time I got rid of one twelve more came at me. It felt like I was fighting the freaking Hydra. I caught a glance up from the Psi-hounds to see Christian appear.**

**"Get out of here you moron!" I shouted as one of the hounds bit into my leg. But of course he stayed. He picked up a branch like Rose had and lit the top on fire with his specialization skill. Wouldn't it just be easier to like spontaneously combust them all? Christian was so cool though with his fire skills. The hound backed up, clearly afraid of the fire. Its companion circled behind him and sprang at him. His concentration lost so the fire went out leaving him defenseless against them. Both hounds now sprang on him knocking him to the ground. I moved quickly towards them and so did Rose. Maybe we'd more successful if we worked together. Rose looked exhausted to the point of death.**

**Luckily, for the both of us, help arrived. Alberta arrived, very badass-like I must add, with a gun and shot the Psi-hounds that were on Christian's body. Holy halibut, Christian's **_**BODY**_**! Rose, Alberta, Lissa, and I all ran over to Christian. I could hear his heart beating weakly.**

**"He's alive, barely. If we don't do something soon he's not going to make it. He has minutes left." I said, solemnly. Lissa's hands reached out but fell.**

**"I can't, I don't have any strength left." Lissa said, completely wiped. **

**"C'mon princess , we need to get out of here. We'll send help for him." Alberta said, not seeming to care much about poor Christian. **

**"He doesn't have that kind of time." I snapped. Alberta needed to learn how to get some emotions. I looked at Lissa's eyes and they told all.**

**"Liss." Rose said. She tilted her head to the side and flipped her hair so that her neck was exposed. I knew exactly where this was going. So did Lissa. Lissa sunk her fangs into Rose's neck. Unlike our venom that causes pain Moroi venom causes sexual pleasure. Rose was probably having the time of her life. Lissa drank from her for a minute or so then released. Rose looked like she was drunk as hell, smiling like a fool. Lissa settled her hands on the slowly fading Christian. **

**Christian sat up, wounds closed, bright and alert. A miracle had been preformed in front of my very eyes. Alberta gasped in shock. Now she decides to get some emotion. Christian's blue eyes focused in on Lissa's. I felt like I was in a cheesy romance movie. Before anyone realized, Rose passed out.**

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey It's _NOT_ Fat Albert!!!! How'd you like it???? Lemme know by reviewing and making me smile!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Now this is an AMAZING CHAPTER!!! I am in love with it!!! If I could marry a chapter in this fanfic then it'd be this one!!! I hope you guys love it as much as I do! This is like 8 pages long on Microsoft word lol so have fun with this baby!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**APOV**

**As many would believe Liss, Rose, and unfortunately I had some explaining to do to Headmistress Evil, AKA: Kirova, and some specific others. It's not like you can completely heal someone miraculously and get away with it. As for the students, all they knew was that Victor Dashkov had kidnapped Lissa but they have no clue why. My job was to keep it that way. Alberta told me to spread whatever rumor that was as far from the truth as we could possibly get. Well good old Victor was being held in the school's dungeon (what school has a dungeon?) under heavy Guardian supervision until they take him away to the loony bin (okay not really but he's going to jail). **

**Natalie, Victor's demented daughter, was another story thought. Since she was still technically a minor I don't know what they are doing with her. She's probably just going to get a slap on the wrist type thing since she was still a royal and all. Rose and Lissa fell back into their normal best friend rhythm. Lissa and Christian are a couple which the whole student body couldn't wrap their minds around. I had to admit they were adorable together but they are complete opposites. Then again opposites attract of course. Take me and Jasper for instance, the obvious would be the height difference but he was so calm and peaceful and I was always too excited and bubbly. It must be a short person thing. As for Rose and Dimitri, well for that I had to do a little eavesdropping to find out about.**

**"Rose . . . You need to report what happened. What happened between us." Dimitri said, clearly uncomfortable. He wasn't the only one. I was crushed up against ten weights and some unidentifiable machine in a very uncomfortable position. Damn weight room.**

**"I can't do that. They'll fire you. Or worse" Rose responded with a worried expression.**

**"They should fire me. What I did was wrong." Aww, poor Dimitri. He was truly sad but I knew that he loved Rose deeply. This would make a great movie.**

**"You couldn't help it. It was the spell . . . ." Rose trailed off.**

**"It doesn't matter. It was wrong. And stupid." He said looking down and shaking his head. This was so sad. I should've brought popcorn. Oh wait I can't eat popcorn.**

**"Look it's not a big deal." Rose said, obviously hurting. Dimitri was too but he just wasn't showing it. I could see right through him though.**

**"It **_**is**_** a big deal! I took advantage of you!" He shouted, frustrated.**

**"No you didn't." Rose said evenly.**

**"Rose, I'm seven years older than you. In ten years, that won't mean so much, but for now, it's huge. I'm an adult. You're a child." He said his eyes full of serious intensity. Rose looked like she just got slapped in the face.**

**"You didn't seem to think I was child when you were all over me." She snapped, becoming defensive. The both of them were so afraid to show their true feelings. This time Dimitri looked like he'd gotten slapped.**

**"Just because your body . . . well, that doesn't make you an adult. We're in two very different places. I've been out in the world. I've been on my own. I've killed, Rose-**_**people**_**, not animals. And you . . . you're just starting out. Your life is about homework and clothes and dances."**

**"That's all you think I care about!" Rose shouted, her temper rising at Dimitri's sharp words.**

**"No, of course not. Not entirely. But it's all part of your world. You're still growing up and figuring out who you are and what's important. You need to keep doing that. You need to be with boys your own age." He said, trying to hide his emotions. I'd be so dead if either of them found me. Rose remained silent, her hurt slipping though her composed mask. She looked like she was about to cry.**

**"Even if you choose not to tell, you need to understand that **_**it was a mistake**_**. And it isn't ever going to happen again." Dimitri added, hurting both himself and Rose.**

**"Because you're too old for me? Because it isn't responsible?" She questioned.**

**"No. Because I'm just not interested in you in that way." He said, his face perfectly blank and in control. Rose was silent. She seemed to be lost in thought.**

**"It only happened because of the spell. Do you understand?"**

**"Yeah. Understood." She said. Angry, pride hurting, and heart hurting she left the room. **

**"You can come out now Alice." He said sadly. Damn it, caught. I uncurled myself from the uncomfortable position and stepped out to face him.**

**"How could you be so mean?" I said.**

**"I had to. You know that it could never happen."  
"Who says it can't?" I said, sort of sounding like his mother.**

**"Society, ethics, normality, morals. Do I need to go on?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.**

**"Screw that! This is for the sake of love!" I scolded.**

**"Alice just let it be."**

**"I can't! You broke her heart and you're breaking yours! I love you guys and I'm not letting you do this!"**

**"Alice it's better this way. Don't interfere." He said and I sighed with defeat. I stormed out of the room very angrily.**

**For the rest of the day Mason, Lissa, and I tried to coax Rose out of her room. Her house arrest by Headmistress Evil was over so she could come out but she stayed inside. The sad thing was that I was the only one who knew why. **

*** * ***

**Rose and I were headed towards Victor's cell in the dungeon room (well not exactly) so that Rose could get some answers. She somehow found out that I knew what went down between her and Dimitri like a magician. Are my spying skills really that bad? To my surprise she wasn't mad she just wanted answers. Answers that only one man can give. **

**"Why Rose and Alice, what a nice surprise. Your ingenuity never fails to impress me ladies. I didn't think they'd allow me any visitors." He said surprisingly cheerful. The truth was that we weren't supposed to be here but I um kinda had to 'convince' the Guardian to let us speak with him. **

**"I want you to break the spell. Finish it off." Rose said, very badass-like.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"The spell you did on me and Dimitri."**

**"That spell is done. It burned itself out." Victor said simply.**

**"No. I keep thinking about him. I keep wanting to . . ." She trailed off. Victor smiled knowingly and I kinda just stood there like a cute bodyguard.**

**"My dear, that was already there, long before I set that up."**

**"It wasn't like this. Not this bad." She said, shaking her head.**

**"Maybe no consciously. But everything else . . . the attraction-physical and mental- was already in you. And in him. It wouldn't have worked otherwise. The spell didn't really add anything new-it just removed inhibitions and strengthened the feelings you already had for each other." He said with an entertained grin. I sorta smiled to myself, he so can't deny this now.**

**"You're lying! He said he didn't feel that way about me!" She yelled.**

**"**_**He's **_**lying. I tell you, the spell wouldn't gave worked otherwise, and honestly, he should have known better. He had no right to let himself feel that way. You can be forgiven for a schoolgirl's crush. But him? He should have demonstrated more control in hiding his feelings. Natalie saw it and told me. After just a few observations of my own, it was obvious to me too. It gave me the perfect chance to distract you both. I keyed the necklace's charm for each of you, and you two did the rest." He said with a child-like smile. Rose was not happy about that.**

**"You're a sick bastard, doing that to me and him. And to Lissa." She snapped. Oh she was not happy.**

**"You deserve what you're going to get. I hope they put you to death." I said my unhappiness mirrored Rose's.**

**"I have no regrets about what I did with her." He declared proudly. "I'd do it again if I could. Believe what you want ladies, I love my people. What I wanted to do was in their best interest. Now? Hard to say. They have no leader, no **_**real**_** leader. There's no one worthy, really" He cocked his head towards Rose. "Vasilisa actually might have been such a one-if she could ever have found it within herself to believe in something and overcome the influence of spirit. It's ironic, really. Spirit can shape someone into a leader and also crush her ability to remain one. The fear, depression, and uncertainty take over, and keep her true strength buried deep within her. Still, she has the blood of the Dragomir's, which is no small thing. And of course, she has you, her shadow-kissed Guardian. Who knows? She may surprise us yet." He said, leaning against the wall like a bad-boy.**

**"Shadow-kissed?" Rose asked.**

**"You've been kissed by shadows miss Hathaway. You've crossed into Death, just like Alice here, except well she is the living dead, and returned. Do you think something like that doesn't leave a mark on the soul? That's how wards work, they block out things with now soul, like Alice." He said causing me to scowl. "You have a greater sense of life and the world-far greater than even I have- even if you don't realize it. You should have stayed dead. Vasilisa brushed Death to bring you back and bound you to her forever. You were actually in its embrace, and some part of you will always remember that, always fight to cling to life and experience all it has. That's why you're so reckless in the things you do. You don't hold back your feelings, your passion, and your anger. It makes you remarkable. It makes you dangerous." He said, speaking like a pastor or philosopher. I understood, in the car crash that killed Lissa's parents and brother she saved Rose. Everything fell into place. Destiny at work.**

**Rose was silent so Victor continued. "It's what created your bond. Her feelings always press out of her, onto others. Most people can't pick up on them unless she's actually directing her thoughts toward them with compulsion. You, however, have a mind sensitive to extrasensory forces-her in particular." He said, sighing happily and contently. "Yes this ridiculous Academy has no idea what they have in either you or her. If not for the fact that I needed to kill you, I would have made you part of my royal guard when you were older."**

**"You never would've had a royal guard. Don't you think people would have been weirded out by you suddenly recovering like that? Even if no one found out about Lissa, Tatiana never would've made you king." Rose said. **

**"You may be right, but it doesn't matter. There are other ways of taking power. Sometimes it's necessary to go outside the established channels. Do you think Kenneth is the only Moroi who follows me? The greatest and most powerful revolutions often start very quietly, hidden in the shadows. Remember that." He said with a wink at both of us. **

**Odd sounds were coming from the Guardian's station. I expanded my hearing but before I could hear anything it fell silent. But I could smell something. Something familiar but also unfamiliar. It smelt like me but not exactly my scent.**

**"Finally." Victor sighed. I felt a chill in my spine that was also familiar. Rose looked fearful until Natalie rounded the corner. How did she get in? I felt pity for her. Although she did horrible things she was loosing her father.**

**"Hey Natalie." Rose and I greeted her with a smile.**

**"How did you get . . ." I said, taking in her appearance. It was too graceful, she was too pale, she looked perfect and cold. Before I could react she pounced on Rose. I snapped into vampire mode and growled and stepped in front of Rose's fallen form.**

**"What? . . ." Rose questioned from the floor. Natalie walked over to Victor's cell and unlocked it.**

**"What are you doing?" Rose asked utterly confused.**

**"Strigoi." I growled and pounced on her.**

* * *

**AMAZING RIGHT?!?!?!?! REVIEW AND MAKE ME SMILE!! Hey I deserve it for this awesome chapter!!!**

**~Jasper's Girl (Let me dream!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Happy Memorial Day! I thought I'd give my readers a nice Memorial Day treat. This is a really amazing chapter as well. Alice is one hell of a badass!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**APOV**

**I launched myself at Natalie but she was stronger than me since she was a newborn. She threw me against the wall easily. Natalie swung at Rose again but she dodged it while I was trying to pull myself together. What was it that Jasper always said about newborns? Ugh no time for thinking, action. Rose backed down the hall but Natalie advanced on her with grace that rivaled mine. When I stood up she had already slammed Rose's head against the back wall. Rose tried to fight her off but couldn't**

**I tore her away from Rose and tried to go for her neck with my teeth. She dodged again and went for me with her teeth and took a chunk out of my arm. I growled with pain as I kicked her feet out from under her. I snapped the bone in her leg and this time she screamed. The bone healed too quickly though and she was back on her feet. She knocked me back against the wall like I was an insignificant and annoying fly. She headed back towards Rose who was in a sort of daze.**

**"My dear, try not to kill her if you don't have to. We might be able to use her later. As for the annoying little pixie, finish her off. She's too much of a risk." He said, taking a look at me. I tried to right myself again and stood up myself.**

**"I'll **_**try **_**not to kill Rose. Don't worry I'll handle the pixie." She said taking her cold eyes off Rose and gave me a smirk. I growled at her but didn't lunge for her yet. I was still planning it out in my head. "Get out of here now. I'll meet you there when I'm done." She added to her father.**

**"I can't believe you!" Rose yelled after Victor. "You got your own daughter to turn Strigoi?" She sounded appalled.**

**"A last resort. A necessary sacrifice made for the greater good. Natalie understands." He said as he left. Rose fixated on keeping Natalie talking while I came up with a strategy.**

**"Do you?" Rose stalled. "Do you understand? God, Natalie. You . . . you turned. Just because he told you to?"**

**"My father's a great man. He's going to save the Moroi from the Strigoi." She replied. I couldn't help but snort a laugh. **

**"You're insane Natalie. You **_**are**_** a Strigoi. You're like me." I said but then revised. "No wait you're not like me. You're a murderer."**

**She simply shrugged it off like I'd asked her what the temperature was like today. "I had to do it to get him out of here before the others came. One Strigoi to save all Moroi. It's worth it, worth giving up the sun and the magic." She replied, not taking her eyes off of Rose.**

**"You have no idea what you've done, do you? You've traded away everything for this. You'll want to kill. You won't be able to resist now that you've had a taste for death." I said, thinking about how hard it is for Jasper and how easy it is for me since I've never killed anyone before.**

**"He'll help me stay in control. If you can do it then so can I. If not, then they'll have to kill me." She said casually.**

**"Did you fall off the crazy train? You can't love him that much. You can't really---." Rose said but was cut off when Natalie threw her against the wall. Rose crumpled to the floor. I lunged at her again and took a nice piece of flesh from her shoulder. She screamed again out of rage and pain. She lunged back at me and sunk her teeth into my neck. I screamed this time although I didn't recognize the sound. I hadn't screamed in years. And then, all of a sudden, Dimitri came charging down the hallway like Death in the form of a large Russian.**

**Natalie spun away from me and attacked Dimitri who dodged her attack with a relaxed ease. I didn't interfere quite yet. They both dealt some heavy blows to each other but Dimitri was far more skilled than Natalie was. Dimitri made his final move though. He took out his silver stake and with amazing speed that rivaled Edward's he dug it into her heart. He yanked it out coolly and Natalie screamed again, crumpling to the floor. After a few moments of twitching and convulsing she became silent and still. Both Dimitri and I ran over to where Rose lay.**

**"Hey, Comrade." She murmured to Dimitri. She sounded weak. "You were right about Strigoi." She added but then her eyelids started to droop.**

**"Rose. Roza. Open your eyes." Dimitri ordered sounding pained and frantic. "Don't go to sleep on me. Not yet." I looked over her, being careful in case her spine was fractured. I had a med degree so I could help. I examined the wound in the back of her head and grimaced at the sight of the blood.**

**"Dimitri we need to get her to the Nurse's wing. She loosing a lot of blood." I said as he picked her up carefully and carried her towards the wing.**

**"He was right." Rose said suddenly.**

**"Who?" Dimitri asked.**

**"Victor . . . he said it couldn't have worked. The necklace." She started but then began to drift off. Dimitri assisted in keeping her conscious.**

**"What do you mean?" He asked, keeping her talking.**

**"The spell. Victor said you had to want me . . . to care about me . . . for this to work." She said, trying to grip his shirt but she was too weak. "Did you? Did you want me." She asked, clearly unaware of my presence.**

**"Yes, Roza. I did want you. I still do. I wish . . . we could be together." He said, glancing at me who smiled at him encouragingly.**

**"Then why did you lie to me?" She asked as we reached the clinic. I opened the door for them with my good arm. Dimitri called for help, trying to ignore her question.**

**"Why did you lie?" She murmured again.**

**"Because we can't be together."**

**"Because of the age thing right? Because you're my mentor?" She asked. Dimitri tenderly wiped a tear off of her cheek.**

**"That's part of it. But also . . . well, you and I will both be Lissa's Guardians someday. I need to protect her at all costs. If a pack of Strigoi come, I need to throw my body in between them and her."**

**"I know that. Of course that's what you have to do." She said, fading out.**

**"No. If I let myself love you, I won't throw myself in front of her. I'll throw myself in front of you." He said solemnly. The medical team arrived and took Rose out of Dimitri's arms.**

*** * ***

**A few days later all was well. Victor had been found and recaptured whilst trying to escape the campus. He didn't seem all that upset that Natalie was dead which angered me. Lissa, her other half named Christian, and I stayed by Rose's side the whole time she was in the clinic. The doctor insisted on taking a look at my arm and neck but I assured her I was fine. She didn't listen so I have a uselessly bandaged arm and neck. Rose, Mason, and I were all walking together on a peaceful night/day thing. Would I ever get used to the backwards days and nights?**

**"Hey is that going to scar?" Mason asked curiously. I hadn't really thought about that.**

**"Yeah I guess it is. Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar really." I said starting to sound like Jasper. We were walking near the gate laughing as we showed off our battle scars and told the stories that went with them.**

**"Alice?" I heard a voice call from outside the gate. I instinctively turned my head towards the voice. Who was standing there but a very angry Seth and an even angrier Jacob Black.**

**

* * *

**

**What do you think? Nice huh? The moment we've all been waiting for! This is where it gets good! Review Please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Okay so I thought it'd be fun to do this one chapter through Jasper's POV because it would be cooler. So for those few who actually read these (that's right i'm talking to you!) congrats you get a gold star! You'll be able to understand what's going on while the lazies who don't read these won't have a clue! It should be fun! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**_JPOV_**

**I started pacing around in the forest. Well it was more like walking back and forth like a raving lunatic. I was never one for anger problems but since I became a vampire I've become less and less tolerant. Then again, this was no ordinary situation. This involved the safety of my Alice. I felt bad for bringing the rest of my family into this but they all loved Alice too. The wolves, though they wouldn't admit it, loved Alice as much as my family does. Alice was like the bridge between the dividing canyon between vampires and werewolves. I don't think that anyone is more patient and kindhearted than Alice. She puts us all to shame like Seth Clearwater does. Alice and Seth, the two most complaisant people I've ever met.**

**I thought of this as I paced. I was too anxious to talk strategy with Sam. Edward and Emmett were taking care of that as I barely listened. We had sent Jacob Black and Seth to scout out the weakest point in the school's ward and gate system. They should be coming back at any moment. I could've simply told them that the weakest spot in the school was the front gate but they enjoy doing things the hard way. The only thing keeping me from barging right to that gate like a mad man was the thought that they couldn't beat us, not all of us that is. I've heard recently from a few friends that they are low in Dhampirs. **

**"Jasper, are you even listening?" Edward asked.**

**"Hmm?" I replied, not paying attention.**

**"We said that the wolves are going to go in from behind while we distract them from the front gate. They won't be expecting an attack from the rear." Edward said. Well that was obvious, I could've told them that. Before I could retort some snide comment Jacob and Seth came bounding through the trees.**

**"What is it?" I asked frantically as they caught their breath.**

**"We saw her. We saw Alice." Seth panted. Although I couldn't see it for myself I felt my eyes light up with a light hope. She was still alive. I could still save her.**

**"Was she alright?" Rosalie asked hurriedly.**

**"Yes. No. Umm it was hard to tell. She had bandages on but it doesn't make sense because if they did it they wouldn't bandage it." Seth said. His words were just white noise that buzzed in my ears.**

**"We leave now." I said, not caring anymore. I needed her and she, at least I hoped so, needed me.**

**"Jasper do you think it would be wise-" Carlisle started but I cut him off.**

**"Carlisle, I don't care about what is the wise thing to do! I need to get her out of there!" I shouted, anger rising slowly. I hope he'll forgive my short-temperament when this is all over.**

**"Fine Jasper we'll move out now." Sam retorted in a sarcastic tone. I growled at him but Carlisle gave me a stern, paternal look.**

**"Let's go." I said as I started walking. I heard their light footsteps follow me in silence. I wanted to run but we still needed more time to plan so we walked at what a human would consider a run. We arrived at the gate and the wolves split off to attack the rear. Once they were in the academy they will disable the wards to let us in for reinforcements before they attack. Waiting for us at the front gate was a militia of Guardians. It wasn't exactly what you would call an army because it only looked like thirty or so. I stepped forward and growled menacingly no longer able to control my fury but Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and lightly stepped in front of me.**

**"We would prefer to not have to use force in this matter but if we have to we must. You know why we've come here. We seek my daughter Alice. Release her to us and we'll leave peacefully." Carlisle said. I gave him a look that asked "really?" and he nodded his head. A tall, probably taller than me, brown haired man took a step forward.**

**"As much as we'd love to release Alice to you we can not. We need a written consent from our queen." The man said with a light Russian accent. Something about the way he spoke set me off like a match in a gasoline warehouse. I charged at the gate like a wild man but stopped abruptly where the ward began.**

**"Let her go!" I growled letting the anger I've been holding in for about a month out.**

**"I just told you that we can't let her go without the paperwork." The man repeated. Emmett's strong arms grabbed mine and held them firmly. I knew he was just listening to Carlisle's orders. He wanted to kick their asses as much as I did. **

**"How do I know you didn't kill her?" The anger in my voice never leaving but seeming to intensify. For all I knew they killed her when they saw us coming.**

**"We didn't." He replied simply.**

**"Carlisle!" I called, never removing my angered stare from the brown haired man. I felt the ward's repulsion weakening as we spoke and I wanted his permission to charge in. Before he could respond something caught my eye. Like a glimmer of light in a black as pitch abyss. So beautiful that no one could ignore the light that she brought. She shone from the inside out. Alice, standing there before my eyes once more, walking with Seth in his wolf form.**

**"Jasper!" Her beautiful voice called. How I had missed that voice. I felt Emmett's grip release as I stared in somewhat of a trance. I rushed to the fence, now that the ward was gone, and she did the same. For the first time in my life I kissed her in public.**

**My lips met hers through the bars of the gate. I could tell that she was surprised but that she had no objection. She'd always told me to stop being so shy. I didn't care about the crowd watching for once in my life. All I cared about was Alice. Nothing mattered more to me in this whole world than Alice did. Our lips parted unwillingly and I looked her in the eyes.**

**"You kept me waiting a long time." She said with a beautiful smile as she quoted her words from the first day we met.**

**"I'm sorry ma'am." I quoted as well. She smiled her beautiful excited smile and I couldn't help but smile back.**

**"I missed you." She said, her voice like water to a man dying of thirst. How I had longed to hear that voice.**

**"I missed you too Alice." I said. Before we could exchange another kiss the gate started opening. **

**"Jazzy, I want you to meet some of my friends." She said as she dragged me inside the newly opened doors.**

* * *

**Okay if you're confused that's because you didn't read the top and you don't know what's up. THIS IS JASPER'S POV!!! Lol you probably figured that out though but i just thought i'd shout it out.**

**Review Please and make me happy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: OMG I JUST NOTICED THAT THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE LAST CHAPTER!!! How depressing i know but the good news is that i shall be starting the next book which shall be entiltled "Frostbite Moon" Spiffy i know right? I'm skizzled like that you know. Well on with the last chapter of Twilight Academy. *sniffle* I promised myself i wouldn't cry *sniffle sniffle* *sob* *cry*

* * *

**

Chapter 21

**APOV**

**I dragged a confused Jasper through the gates to meet a smiling triumphant Dimitri and a beaming Rose and Lissa.**

"**Guys this is Jasper." I said excitedly though Jasper only seemed cautious.**

"**I've heard much about you." Dimitri said with a friendly smile. Jasper looked from Dimitri, Rose, and Lissa and then looked back to me.**

"**I swear Alice, only you could make friends with people who want to kill you." He said with astonishment. I ignored it teasing jab and continued my introductions.**

"**Jasper this is Rose, Lissa, and Dimitri." I said, indicating all of them. Before anyone could say anything I heard an enraged snarl coming from Rosalie.**

"**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale! Do you have any idea what kind of heartache you put me through? Don't you **_**ever**_** disappear like that again!" She screamed as she embraced me from behind trailed by the rest of my family and friends.**

"**I missed you too Rosalie." I said with a smile.**

"**We missed you Alice. Home just wasn't the same without you." Edward said.**

"**Alice! I missed you so much!" Bella exclaimed.**

"**Oh Alice Carlisle and I have been so worried." Esme crooned.**

"**Yo pixie, I missed you." Emmett said with a smile as he ruffled my hair.**

"**I missed you guys too." I said, snuggling further into Jasper's arms. Jasper looked up to my family.**

"**Looks like Alice made some friends." He said, indicating to my friends with a sharp nod. To my extreme happiness everyone started to mingle and get along well. Although Jasper, being in his shy nature, remained silent most of the time unless spoken too directly. His arm never left my waist though and I was perfectly content with that.**

"**Alice, this is your husband?" Jesse asked.**

"**Yes." I said, remembering my threat that Jasper would eat him if he so much as tried to get with me. Jasper nodded in acknowledgement towards Jesse.**

"**You know at the dance, you know that was all just a joke right?" He said somewhat nervously.**

"**Oh yeah when you were trying to get me into bed with you?" I said nonchalantly grabbing Jasper's attention immediately.**

"**He did what?" Jasper growled. Jesse looked around franticly but found no escape from Jasper's fury. "If you so much as **_**look**_** at Alice in that way again you can say goodbye to breathing." He growled menacingly. Jesse looked frighten beyond comprehension which I found darkly entertaining.**

"**Calm down Jasper, I think you've scared him enough." I said with a grin. Jasper gave Jesse one last warning glare before walking off with me. Jasper walked over to Edward and Bella, who was holding Renesmee, who were talking to Mason and Rose.**

"**Keep an ear out for that one." Jasper grumbled indicating Jesse who was walking with some other Moroi.**

"**Oh Jesse? He's more trouble than he's worth." Rose snorted.**

"**I can see that." Jasper grumbled again. Edward took a look at my bandaged arm for the first time.**

"**Alice you never told me how that happened?" Edward asked.**

"**Oh that, Alice got that in a fight." Mason said peaking Jasper's interest again. Poor thing, emotions flying everywhere today.**

"**With who?" Jasper asked, irritated and ready to bash up the person who hurt me.**

"**Natalie." Rose said. Emmett snuck up from behind listening to the story as well.**

"**Alice got into a catfight? Meow, that's hot." Emmett joked with a laugh. Jasper elbowed him in the ribs.**

"**No it wasn't like that. Natalie was a newly turned Strigoi who was attacking Rose. Dimitri finished her off though." Mason explained, enjoying Emmett's joking. These two could be soul twins I swear.**

"**Alice, you took out a newborn?" Jasper questioned, raising an eyebrow.**

"**Kinda. I didn't really do much, Dimitri killed her." I shrugged.**

"**Are you kidding? Alice, you kept her from killing me." Rose said.**

"**That's my girl." Emmett said, ruffling my hair again. "Jazzy better watch his back with you around." He laughed then ran off when he saw Rosalie with two Moroi guys.**

"**That's going to scar." Jasper stated.**

"**Oh you know, I kind of like scars." I teased. The easy chatter between my two combing worlds continued for what seemed like hours. Dimitri walked up to Jasper and I with an easy smile.**

"**Alice I've got great news." He said.**

"**What?"**

"**You and Jasper have been offered a job here as teachers. Alice, you're going to teach Strigoi studies and Jasper you're going to teach a fighting course."**

"**Why me?" Jasper asked.**

"**Because you wouldn't just leave Alice here and she's told us that you are an amazing fighter and I think that the novices would benefit greatly from learning from you. Do you accept?" He asked. I looked at Jasper who looked at me.**

"**Of course Dimitri. We'd be honored." I said.**

"**Wait!" Jasper said.**

"**What?"**

"**I'd like to apologize first. For being so irrational. I should've thought about things before I just came barging in here with the worst on my mind." He said, not looking at Dimitri.**

"**It's no big deal really. I'm sure I'd have done the same thing for the one I love." Dimitri said with a wink towards me.**

"**I just feel so ignorant." He said shaking his head.**

"**Well we've all done stupid things Jasper." I said snuggling into him. These few months could not have gone by any better.**

* * *

***Burst into tears* nooooo why does it have to end!!! *sob* I can't stand it!!! It was so good!!! *sniffle sniffle* Okay i'm going to be strong, i can do it, be strong. *sob*Oh it's just so sad!!!!! Please review so i stop crying! *sob***


	22. Frostbite Academy

For all my dear Twilight Academy readers,

I would like to formally invite you to read my sequel to Twilight Academy entitled, Twilight Academy 2: Frostbite Moon. If you have some trouble accessing this, here is the link:

.net/s/5145767/1/Twilight_Academy_2_Frostbite_Moon

Sincerely,

Jasper's Girl234


End file.
